To Love, To Lose
by pottersweetie
Summary: Finished! AU. Harry bets he can keep the girl, Hermione bets she can lose the guy. What happens when they are the object of each other's bets? A series of funny attempts to win their own bet.
1. Let the Games Begin

**To Love, To Lose**  
BY: pottersweetie

**Author's Note:** **AU.**Warning: A lot like the movie How to Lose a Guy In Ten Days, most of the things in this are from the movie but it's still really different. Hope you like it! Enjoy, Read, Review!

**Chapter One  
Let the Games Begin**

Guys I'm doomed, Harry Potter said as he rested his head on the bar at a night club his friends, Ron and Neville, had brought him to.

Yeah, you are, Ron replied, looking around.

What did I do wrong? Harry looked up and asked miserably. She was so in love with me then she up and dumped me, he shook his head.

Harry, you've had this problem before remember, Neville began. With Mary, Alexa, Kate, Allie, Lindsay-

Harry looked at him painfully, Ron cut him off, Point being, you can't hold onto women. Case closed, he took a sip of beer.

Harry looked incredulously at both of them, You guys really aren't making me feel any better.It's not our fault you _think _women are in love with you when they're really running in the other direction, Ron said.

Don't you think that's a little harsh, Ron? Neville interjected.

No, it's true, Harry looked from one man to the other as they argued. I bet Harry here couldn't make a women fall in love with him if he wanted to. Harry spoke up. I could... If I wanted to.I don't know Harry, Ron's right. You have had trouble holding onto women, Neville looked at him with sympathy.

Wait, just hold on a second! Harry began. You guys think I can't make a women fall in love with me?

They nodded.

Soon Harry's ego took a whole new size, I could easily, no problem. Ron began, thought for a minute then grinned. Okay Harry, if you're so sure of yourself let's bet on it.Why not? Harry said casually. What do you want to bet?If you make a woman fall in love with you within two weeks I'll give you the Greene case, as Ron spoke Harry's ear perked up. The Greene case? Had he heard him correctly.

Harry and Ron worked as Aurors, they had been given an assignment to find Martin Greene who had turned up missing the day before. Whoever found Martin Greene first would get a raise, Harry wanted that raise. So Ron was saying he would give up his searching and just give it to Harry?

Deal. Wait, why two weeks? he asked.

Dean's wedding is in two weeks, you bring the girl to his wedding and we'll see if she really loves you, he answered smartly.

And what if he loses? Neville added.

Then he gives me the deal and shuts up about the bet he won last month that I had to stand on the street corner in a diaper waving at cars with a sign to buy Hunnie Bunnie diapers, he rolled his eyes.

Harry laughed, Oh yeah, I remember that!Right and if I win you shut up about it and never bring it up again!Now go find her, Ron said, sipping his drink again.

Harry's eyes widened, Yeah why not? Ron smirked.

Okay, fine no problem... he got up and began to walk away. Be prepared to lose another bet Ron.Oh yeah and Harry you can't hire someone to be your girlfriend! he shouted.

Screw you! he threw him a back-off look and disappeared into the ground.

Do you think he'll find someone? Neville asked.

Not a chance.  
...

Guys I'm not really up to going out, Luna said to her best friends, Lavendar and Hermione Granger.

Aw Luna you only got dumped, you have to get over it. And what could be a better way then to go to a night club? Lavendar asked.

Staying home and eating chocolate? Luna asked.

Hermione laughed, You'll spring back, don't worry.

As they entered the nightclub Luna frowned, Why did he dump me anyway? What was it? My hair, my skin, my teeth, my breath, what?Luna, I'm sure the most beautiful woman could've done the things you did and any guy would've gone running in the other direction, Hermione said as they made their way to a small table in the back of the club.

Luna laughed, Not with you Hermione, you could spill scalding hot water on the guys... thing... and he'd tell you to do it again just so he could see you longer, she added shortly.

Hermione laughed, No, I could do the same things you did and I would get the same reaction. Luna asked in a disbelieving way.

she answered.

Would you like to make a bet on that? Luna asked as they sat down.

Fifty quid says you can't lose a guy in a month, Luna smiled triumphantly.

I could lose a guy in a week if I wanted to, Hermione said smartly.

Fine, two weeks. Find a guy then lose him in two weeks, Luna smiled brightly again. I win, I get fifty quid, you win, I'll give you fifty quid.Fine with me, Hermione said lightly.

Good it's a bet, and she outstretched her hand for Hermione to shake.

It's a bet, Hermione declared taking it.  
...

Less then a half an hour later Harry sat back down next to Ron and Neville at the bar.

I can't find anyone, he said defeatedly.

Then we'll pick someone for you, Ron said, looking around.

I don't think-How about her? Neville offered.

Harry and Ron turned to where Neville was looking.

Ron and Harry asked in unison.

The girl with the brown hair, dark jeans, black lingerie looking top.

Harry's eyes ran over the crowd and finally fell over a woman sitting with two other women laughing. Her brown hair fell in ringlets against her shoulders and back. She was indeed wearing dark blue jeans and a silky black top that dipped low in the back, clung loosely to her body, and resembled lingerie.

Harry breathed. Thanks Neville, he slapped him on the back and began walking, mesmerized, to the girl.

Ron flicked Neville's ear, We weren't supposed to find him a hot one!

Neville shrugged.  
...

I'm going to go get a drink, you guys want anything? Hermione asked standing up.

They shook their heads and Hermione made her way to the bar.

Soon a man with wild black hair and dazzling green eyes stood in her way and smiled.

Hermione looked up at him and she returned the smile.

he said.

she replied.

Harry Potter, he stuck his hand out.

Hermione Granger, she shook his hand. Pleasure's all mine, he smiled charmingly. he asked.

she answered, sounding sweet and shy. he nodded.

Hmmm... Interesting, she said flirtaciously.

He laughed, and thought quickly, Hey, are you hungry? do you want to go somewhere and talk? he asked.

Hermione bit her lip enticingly, That sounds good, what do you have in mind?Something sweet, he suggested.

Okay, one second, she said beginning to walk back to Luna and Lavendar.

she began when she arrived at the table. I got one. Lavendar asked, suddenly extremely interested.

Yeah, I'm going to go somewhere with him- she interrupted.

I don't know, Hermione coninued.

Call me! Lavendar said as Hermione began to walk away. Don't die!

Hermione waved her hand back at them to signal she had heard and she met Harry at the door.

he asked, offering his arm to her.

she said and took it.

**Author's Note:** Well that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it! Review if you liked it! Flames will be used to melt marshmallows... Lol. Thanks for reading!


	2. Coffee Anyone?

**Chapter Two  
Coffee Anyone?**

Author's Note: Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I just love them to pieces! Lol. Here ya go, chapter two... Hope you like it as much I love those reviews! Winks

Harry and Hermione walked down the streets of London looking for an ice cream shop when finally they found a small one, desolate from the rest of the city.

Two junior size cups of chocolate with M&M's later they were walking around outside enjoying the ice cream and each other's company.

Tell me something about yourself, Hermione said out of nowhere.

If he was going to get her to fall in love with him he had to think quick, so he turned on the charm, I think you're very beautiful, he said.

Hermione looked at him and grinned, You're good, she laughed. Mr. Smooth.

He laughed and looked at her, I'm serious.You sure know how to flatter a girl, she licked her lips.

He laughed again then said, Tell me something about you. she bit her lip. I'm deathly afraid of sharks and asylums... he said.

Yeah you don't have to tell me I'm a weirdo, she joked.

No, I agree man-eating fish are pretty scary... And I guess a place with a bunch of... people locked up for being nutters is pretty scary too, he laughed.

She hit his chest playfully, Don't make fun of me!I wasn't! he put his hands up defensively and laughed.

Yeah right, she said sarcastically.

Then as they came up to a large brick apartment building she stopped.

This is me, she said, gesturing toward the building.

Oh right, he replied disappointedly, looking up at the building.

Hermione thought, she had to hook him in then lose him... How could she hook him in?

Think, QUICK! she panicked inwardly then went to work.

Guys. What hooks them in? What do they like?

she shouted.

Harry's face broken into an awkward grin and he laughed, I mean, she gulped. What I meant was, would you like to come in for some... coffee? she stuttered.

he questioned. Sure, I love coffee.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked into the building with Harry following closely behind.

As they waited for the lift Hermione fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

You know what, Harry began, sensing the tension in the air. I think I'll head home. Hermione said, half relieved, half disappointed. So soon?Yeah, I have a big meeting tomorrow I don't want to be up all night...

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

You know because of coffee... Caffeine! I mean, he scrunched up his face in embarassment.

Hermione laughed, It was nice meeting you, he said heading for the door.

Will I see you again? Hermione asked quickly.

Count on it, he grinned and disappeared outside.

She let out a thick sigh and headed into the lift.  
...

As Harry walked down the street, heading back to his flat he heard a muffled melody drifting from his pocket.

He quickly dug into his pocket and took out his mobile phone, he opened it and put it to his ear, Did you get her? Neville's eager voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

Harry laughed, I think so Neville.Are you with her? he asked quickly.

No, I dropped her off at her flat-That's good! Good thinking! Love is not a one-nighter! Love is commitment and time, and if you're going to make her fall in love with you you can't just jump into bed with her, she'll think tha- Harry shouted.

he asked, a little startled.

I know how to handle it, thanks anyway, he shook his head.

Oh right! Of course, it's just you lost all the other woma- he growled.

Right! Sorry! Shutting up.Thank you.When are you gonna see her again? he asked, the eagerness oh too evident in his voice.

Hopefully soon, he sighed. Neville if you really need to know everything about it I'll tell you every single detail tomorrow, sound good?Yes! I mean- yeah whatever cool, he finished casually.

Harry laughed again, See you tomorrow Neville.  
...

Then what! Lavendar shrieked over the phone.

Hermione laughed and opened her medicine cabinet, Then we walked around aimlessly for awhile romantic sigh from the other side of the phone and then he dropped me off.

Another sigh.

That's so sweet, he didn't even think about getting into bed with you.How do you know? Hermione asked, Just because he didn't do it, he could've been _thinking_ about it! she picked up a bottle of cough medicine.

Yeah I guess, silence.

Do you think he's actually gonna try to see me again? Hermione asked, throwing the bottle into a wastebasket.

Yes! He didn't sleep with you, obviously he's into a relationship not based on physical desires-Oh shut up! Hermione shook her head. What would you know? she asked jokingly, taking out of a tube of diaper cream, she looked at it with her eyebrows knotted.

A lot! she said sternly. Think about it, why would he take you out for ice cream? Just to pay for a rinky-dink scoop of ice cream for some stran-Why the hell do I have diaper rash cream! Hermione shouted, obviously not paying attention.

Lavendar shouted.

Hermione asked, shaken back into reality.

Focus for five minutes please. Can we agree he wouldn't just take you out for ice cream for the fun of it, would he? she answered, throwing the tube into the garbage.

So obviously he's going to talk to you again because he didn't get any s-I catch your drift! Hermione stopped her.

And if he doesn't try to talk to you again, well, we'll track him down. Hermione said. Until then I'm gonna go and clean out this medicince cabinet, talk to you tomorrow.Okay, have fun! Bye bye.

**Author's Note:** Very short, kind of pointless... Next chapter will be longer! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	3. Tough Cookies

**Chapter Three  
Tough Cookies  
**

**Author's Note:** Wow I love you guys! I had the worst day (went to the dentist to talk about getting my teeth pulled then spent six hours at school for play pratice... Sucky Saturday if you ask me...) then I come home and I see these reviews... You guys have just made my day! About the stereotype about the guys, I don't think that it was just for the funny. Thank you sooo much! And here you go! Chapter 3 hope you like it!

So Hermione, Luna began, sitcking her head into Hermione's office. It's almost been seventy-two hours and boy wonder hasn't made any attempt to contact you. Have you lost him already?

Hermione smirked at her, No. He'll call.He's probably trying not to look too desperate, Lavendar interjected, walking into the office.

Do you eavesdrop all the time or is this a one time thing? Luna asked.

Lavendar raised an eyebrows at her, Someone needs a Midol.

Hermione snorted and tried to contain her laughter by busying herself at her computer.

F-Y-I, I was walking passed and I couldn't help but overhear, so I thought I'd donate my imput, she finished smartly, sitting down in a chair in front of Hermione's desk.

Luna rolled her eyes.

Don't worry, babe, he'll call, Lavendar reassured her.

I'm not worried, Hermione smiled brightly.  
...

Harry stared at the phone, scratching his chin with his thumb. He leaned into the back of his chair... Should he call? What would he say? Would he seem too forward? He had waited three days, was that too long! He began to panick, had she forgotten all about him, had she-

How's it going? Ron asked, appearing at Harry's desk.

Trying to call Hermione, I just don't know what to say to her-

Ron laughed, Is she slipping away from you already? Harry snapped a little too quickly.

Ron raised an eyebrow then looked at the phone and pointed at it, How long have you been at this anyway?About an hour! Neville shouted from his desk, Harry hadn't known of it but Neville was monitoring his strategy to get Hermione to fall in love with him.

Thanks Neville, Harry shook his head.

he called, looking back at the file he was scanning over.

So are you ever gonna call her? Ron asked, looking away from Neville to the slightly shaky Harry.

Yes. Eventually, he released a trembling sigh.  
...

Luna and Lavendar had agreed that Harry would call on the third day, from dating experiences of themselves and stories they had heard. He was playing hard to get and they decided he would call soon so they waited in Hermione's office as she worked.

Finally Lavendar sighed, she whined.

What is it? Hermione asked.

We've been waiting for God-Knows-How-Long and he hasn't called, why don't you just call him? she asked, clearly exasperated.

Hermione stopped working and looked at them, biting her lip, I can't.You can! Luna and Lavendar said in unison, all patience fading away.

Hermione breathed in a deep, nervous breath and picked up the phone, she dialed for information and looked at her friends unsurely. When she heard the operator on the other end of the phone she asked, Yes, can I have the number for Harry Potter?  
...

Harry if you don't call her now I will rip your hair out!What do you care, Ron? Harry asked.

I'm looking after my bets, you're not going to find a girl if you don't call this one-

_Ring! Ring!_

Harry, Ron, and Neville's head snapped towards the phone.

Speak of the Devil? Ron shrugged as Harry reached for the phone.

Hi! How are you? he heard Hermione's cheerful voice from the other end of the phone.

Great, even better now that I'm hearing your voice, he said slyly.

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry made a slapping motion toward him.

Do you really think all those compliments work with me? she teased.

I'm working on it, he laughed.

Hermione laughed too and then got straight to the point, Say Harry I have a question.

She gulped, Is it too late to grab a quick bite for lunch?  
...

Harry and Hermione sat at a small round table in a little café across the street from Hermione's office building. Lunch consisted of a cup of coffee, a cup of green tea, and four packs of sugar which Hermione was currently pouring into her tea.

Harry looked at her in amusement, What are you doing? he asked.

She looked up from the fourth packet that she had just ripped open, I can't drink tea unless it's really sweet.

He laughed, What kind of Brit are you? he joked, taking a sip of his coffee.

One who likes things sweet, she smiled, taking her spoon and stirring the sugar around the warm liquid.

So I guess you like me? he grinned.

She looked up and tried to hide back a smile but failed, Do you think of these lines ahead of time or do they just create themselves?

He laughed, It just works out that way.

She raised her eyebrows, and she took a sip of tea.

Harry looked out the window of the café, still smiling, then he turned to Hermione and suddenly asked, What do you think about tennis? she asked, looking up from the steaming drink.

He nodded.

I've never played but I love watching, she took another sip from her cup.

On Saturday at around three a mate of mine, Neville, is in a game to raise money for a local charity and he asked me to come watch. I was going to go with my other buddy, Ron, but I much rather go with you, his lip curved into a smile. Whatya say?

Hermione bit her lip teasingly, as if she was really contemplating not going. Harry watched her with hopeful eyes.

I suppose so, she smiled. Where is it being held?Oh it's an exclusive Men's Club, but don't worry there will be women there too. So dress a little...she suggested.

He laughed, If you want to put it that way, yes.Sure, I'd love to go.  
...

Men's Club? You're going to a Men's Club tennis game? Lucky bitch, Lavendar said as she put down her lemonade glass, looking alert, towards Hermione.

Hermione laughed, There will be other women there. Lavendar said firmly. You're not fully comprehending what's going to happen. You will be at a tennis game outside, which means the men will get sweaty, which means there's a possibilty they will take their shirts off. Sweaty men, half naked... Are we on the same level here?

Luna snorted as she continued flicking through a magazine.

They were sitting on the balcony at Hermione's flat, sipping lemonade and chatting in the warm sun.

Hermione laughed again, Do me a favor, will ya? she waited for Hermione to nod. Take pictures.

Hermione laughed harder and shook her head, I refuse to humiliate myself at this posh club.Fine but you have to remember everything that happens, what everyone looks like... Everything.Don't worry, I will.  
...

Hermione looked at herself one last time in the mirror, she was wearing a white strapless dress that pleated at the bottom half, over it she wore a black blazer, and last but not least excruciatingly painful black shoes that had a small heal and pointed at the toe. No matter how painful the shoes were Hermione thought they looked the part so she wore them.

Soon she heard the doorbell ring and only one thought ran through her mind.

Oh shit.  
...

For about the 20th time that day Harry was dragging Hermione around the Men's Club recreation area. Passed people, around tables, away from men in heated arguments about Parliament, and let me tell you... Her feet weren't liking it.

She had to meet this person, she had to shake hands with this rich, important old man, all afternoon long, and while doing so she had to keep her poise and not look like the lame, clumbsy woman she was, especially with blistering feet.

Oh here's Neville, Harry said and took Hermione's hand, leading her into the crowd yet again, she sighed heavily and followed him.

Harry, I was beginning to think you were a no show, Neville said, holding what looked like iced tea.

Harry slapped Neville on the back and said, I couldn't let my best mate down like that. Oh Neville this is Hermione, Hermione this is Neville.

Neville stuck his hand out, Finally meeting the woman that he doesn't shut up about, this is good.

Hermione smiled and shook his hand, Nice to meet you-Is that who I think it is? they head a shrill voice call.

Soon a woman with short, grayish blonde hair, came through the crowd in front of them. She was wearing white pants that stopped at her shin and had an awkward green design running around them and a plain green top.

Richard, Harry's here! she shouted into the crowd. Dear it's so good to see you, she said, kissing him on the cheek. She turned to Hermione and her smiled faded, And who's this?

Hermione's face went warm as the woman's cold stare turned to her.

Oh Mrs.Beringer this is Hermione, Hermione, Ellen Beringer.

Hermione stuck out her hand for the woman to shake but she kept her hands firmly clasped together. Hermione's hand slowly fell to her side.

The woman nodded curtly at Hermione then turned to Harry and smiled again, Have you seen Alicia? I'm sure she'd love to see you.No I haven't, I was-Harry Potter! a booming voice came from the crowd and a man came up to them. He was a rather round man a slightly balding head and a grayish black beard.

Hey, Mr.Beringer, Harry smiled.

Call me Fred, son, he patted Harry on the back. Harry you come to this old club so much why don't you just join already?

A loud, slightly muffled voice came through the air and silenced everyone, Can everyone please find their way to the courts we're about to start the games.

Fred turned to Harry and Hermione and said, I guess we should move along then, huh? he laughed and started to follow the crowd toward the tennis courts.

Harry dear you really should find Alicia later, she's been absolutely dying to see you, she gave Hermione one last penetrating stare and began to walk off.

Shall we? Harry asked, offering his arm out to her.

She nodded weakly, only wishing she could get out of this horrible atmosphere known as the Men's Club.  
...

Love, fifteen, the chair umpire said monotonously.

This is going to sound really stupid but what does love mean again? she asked.

Yeah, love means nothing, he said a little ditractedly, hypnotized by the game.

Do you believe that Mr.Potter? Hermione asked, looking at him with intrigue.

Do I believe what? he questioned, looking at her finally.

That love means nothing? she tilted her head.

Of course not-

As he finished his answer a zooming ball of bright green hit him in the side of the head.

Oh my God are you okay? Hermione asked, touching the side of his eye lightly.

He winced and looked down at the court, Neville stood looking up at Harry, a guilty expression clear on his face.

he shouted, standing up. he touched the side of his face then looked at his hand to see if he was bleeding.

Neville shrugged and shouted, Sorry, mate!Are you okay? Hermione asked again, as the side of Harry's grew a reddish purple.

Yeah I'm fine. It's fine, just keep playing! he called to the court.

Hermione looked at him half admiringly, half worried, Are you sure? he looked at her. I'm a tough cookie.  
...

Two glasses of champagne please, Harry said, standing at the bar.

The bartender handed him the champagne and he gave Hermione a glass.

Thank you, she said, taking a sip.

Harrry, darling! a high pitched voice came from behind.

They turned around and saw a tall, skinny, blonde woman coming toward them.

he sent Hermione a beware' look and turned to look at Alicia. It's great to see you.Wonderful to see you too, pet, she got extremely close to him and stroked his bruise. Oh Harry that looks terribly painful, she whimpered.

No it's okay, he said, brushing her hand away politely.

So brave, she cooed. That ball must of been coming toward you so fast.No it wasn't too fast, I mean Neville was the one who hit it after all, he joked.

Alicia laughed in a forced way and for the first time Hermione could actually see her.

She was the vision of Rich-Bitch Chic.

She was wearing a black zipper up jacket(unzipped, of course), underneath was a yellow trapless bikini top that looked like a large bow taped to her chest, a short white skirt, and pink high-heel flip flops. Can't forget the black Gucci sunglasses that sat lazily on top of her head, pulling back her long, silky, golden hair.

Hermione snapped out of the trance when she heard Alicia speak again, I don't believe we've met, who are you?Oh I'm Hermione, she outstretched her hand again. I'm a friend of Harry's.

Alicia looked at her hand with disgust but shook it, barely touching her I might add.

Hermione, huh? You must have been teased on the play ground something awful, she said and looked back to Harry.

Hermione knotted her eyebrows, truth be told she was never in love with her name but she didn't think this long-legged bitch had any reason to be so rude about it.

Harry are you going to Rachel Vann Wilder's engagement party? she asked, acting as if Hermione wasn't in the area anymore.

No I can't say I am, he replied.

Oh that's too bad, she pouted.

Yeah it is, he lied.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence Alicia looked over Harry's shoulder.

Oh, there's Derek Hudson, I must go say hello. I'll see you later, ciao! she waved at them and walked away.

And that was Hurricane Alicia, I apologize for her forward behavior, she grew up spoiled.I can see that.  
...

Neville downed about his seventh glass of scotch when Alicia sauntered over to him.

Neville come here, she beckoned him.

He stumbled over to her and asked, Whadisit Alizia? Hiccup.

Who is that girl with Harry? she whispered.

Oh! Tha's(hiccup) Herminny-mione, he began giggling.

I mean who is she to Harry? she asked impatienly.

Oh well you see, he began. Ron, you know Ron, my buddy Ron, he's a real nice guy-Get to the point! she growled.

Owell, you see Ron bet Harrrry that he couldn't megawoman fallinlub with him, he slurred. So he picked her out in a club and he's tryingtomegher fall in lub with him, he began laughing again.

Is she going to Dean's wedding? she asked.

I dink so, hiccup.

A sinister smile appeared on her face and she spoke, Thanks Neville. he waved at her. Keep em comin' Bart!My name's Jerry, the bartender said.

That too.  
...

Harry, doll, do you mind if I borrow Helen here for a moment, Alicia said placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

It's Hermione, she answered politely.

Uh, sure, Harry replied.

Great, come with me, she smiled.

Hermione followed the girl into the crowd and to a group of women about her age sitting at a small table away from the crowds of people.

Hermione this is Claire Henry, she said pointing to a girl with imaculate black hair, and narrow blue eyes. This is Brianne Porter, her father's a diplomat, just got back from Egypt, she pointed to a girl with brown hair, tied into a perfect braid, her skin tanned also perfectly. And this is Natalie Raiden, she'll be modeling for Vogue in the fall, and she gestured to a girl with pinstraight red hair, piercing green eyes, and pale skin with just enough freckles.

_Oh God_, Hermione thought,_ it's the Rich-Bitch clan._

Hermione plastered a fake smile to her lips. Vogue, huh? That's amazing.

The red haired girl smiled, revealing her pearly white teeth, I know.Hermione... is it? Claire asked.

Hermione looked at her.

Who on earth colors your hair? she asked.

Oh it's my own, she smiled.

they all said, exchanging disapproving glances.

Well sit down, Brianne ordered.

Oh right, Hermione said and sat down at a chair at the table, and for the first time she noticed Alicia had already done so.

So Alicia, did you hear about Tom and Rebecca? Claire asked, as they all leaned in and listened.

Oh I know, it's just so delicious, Alicia trilled.

I can't believe her mother's letting it happen! Natalie interjected.

Suddenly Hermione was very interested in what they were talking about, what Rebecca and Tom did was curiously intriguing.

I know, having her wedding in her backyard, it's just... Unthinkable! Alicia's eyes bulged as she spoke.

Hermione shrugged a little, is that what they thought was horrible? Yes this definitely was the Rich-Bitch Clan.

Would you excuse me? Hermione interrupted, getting up and walking away.

When she was out of ear shot Claire asked, Alicia who the hell was that? she hissed.

That was Miss Hermione, Alicia said maliciously.

What is she to us? Natalie questioned.

She came here with Harry, Alicia announced.

They all looked apalled.

Exactly, we need to set her straight.How do you suppose we do that? Brianne inquired.

At Dean's wedding.  
...

Hermione hid herself in the loos, she decided after a few minutes of hiding she'd go back out and find Harry.

She took out her mobile phone and punched in the number to Lavendar's flat. After a few miuntes she heard her voice on the other end of the line.

Lavendar? Oh my God, this place is like a living hell! she hissed.

Why? What happened?They're so perfect and judgemental and-What about the guys!  
...

Harry walked up the table that Alicia and her passé still sat.

Excuse me, have any of you ladies seen Hermione? he asked.

Claire, Brianne, and Natalie said absently.

You might want to check the loos, she threw a follow me' look to her friends and continued. This is, what the seventh time, since she's been here with us that she's in the loo?

Natalie gave a thick, worried, gasp, Do you think she's making herself sick?No! You don't think she has an eating disorder do you? whimpered Claire. The girls continued rooting up unflattering comments about Hermione, they all knew Harry was Alicia's property and any other girl who decided to butt in deserved to be tortured.

Poor dear, I don't think she even ate anything all day, maybe a few sips of champagne, does she think she needs to throw that up? Brianne's eye widened in mock fear.

Um, thanks, I'll check the loo, Harry answered, walking away.

Harry made his way over to the loo and knocked on the door, I have to go, I'll talk to you later, Hermione whispered into the phone, closed it, and slipped it into her bag.

She opened the door and saw Harry who asked, You okay? she answered.

Ready to go? she replied a little too quickly.

As they walked back to the crowds to say good bye to everyone Harry whispered to Hermione, I think you should know, Alicia was kind of talking about you before with her friends.Oh really? What'd she say?She said you had gone to the bathroom seven times when you were with them and they thought you were making yourself sick, he looked a little worried.

Hermione laughed, That's ridiculous, I haven't gone to the bathroom more than once today.I didn't believe them I was just letting you know.Oh, well, thanks.

After they had sad good bye to almost everyone they made their way to Alicia and her friends.

As Harry appeared at the table Alicia stood up and smiled, You're not leaving are you? she asked.

Yeah we are, he took Hermione's hand.

Alicia's face turned stern, Oh, leaving so soon Hurl- I mean- Hermione? she smirked, the rest of them giggled.

_Cow_, Hermione thought

Yes I'm afraid so Ass- Uh I mean Alicia, Hermione stuttered as Harry held back laughter.

Alicia's mouth fell open and stayed like that.

It was nice seeing you again Alicia, see you, Harry said and turned to walk away.

Hermione stopped him a few meters away from the group, she turned around and took her finger and placed it under Alicia's chin and closed her mouth, as her hand fell to her side she said, Don't want to catch flies now do we? _Ciao!_

And they left.  
...

**Author's Note:** Hope it was longer because I did feel my chapters were too short. Thanks for reading! Since it's my birthday you gotta review! Lol. Hope you liked it!


	4. Pooh's Heffalump Movie

**Chapter Four  
Pooh's Heffalump Movie**

Author's Note: Thank you sooo much for the reviews! You know how much I love them! This school play I'm in is over on Saturday so after that I'll be able to write more! Yey! Lol. The saddest part is I'm supposed to be in school right not but I have to go to the doctor because I might have strep! UT OH! Wish me well, Lol. Thanks for reading... Love the reviews! I'll do my part if you do your's... Winks  
...

Harry let out a dreamy sigh, You guys should've seen her it was amazing.I'll bet, no one has been able to tell off Alicia Beringer and live to talk about it, Neville replied, shaking a few tablets of aspirin into his hand.

Headache Neville? Ron asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Neville threw a hateful look at Ron then popped the tablet in his mouth, taking a gulp of water from a glass next to him.

So when are you gonna see her again? Neville asked, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

Harry smiled, Ron questioned.

Yeah, we're going to see a movie, he grinned stupidly.

Do you think you'll get lucky? Ron asked, smirking.

Harry threw a pen at him jokingly, Hermione's not like that.And even if Harry did put the moves on her, the girl did tell off Alicia I think she could take Harry, Neville laughed.

Now it was Neville's turn to get hit, You guys don't know her.And you do? they asked in unison.

  
...

You're going to the movies with him? Luna asked. I thought you were trying to lose him!I am, I'll flip the switch tonight, I had to get him hooked first, Hermione smiled as she leafed through a filing cabinet.

Lavendar shook her head, Okay first she gets to go to a Men's Club and watch sweaty, shirtless guys play tennis, now she's going to be in a dark room with the hottie... Why the frig does Hermione get all the luck! she shouted.

They weren't shirtless, Hermione laughed. Plus that place was horrible.I blame you for all this good shit happening to her! Lavendar pointed an accusing finger at Luna.

What'd I do? she knotted her eyebrows.

'Fifty quid says you can't lose a guy in a month', nice going you got her a good one! And now she's running around Men's Clubs watching naked men play tennis-They were not naked! Hermione looked up from the drawer and shouted.

Whatever, you get the point!

Hermione shook her head and laughed.

Yeah okay? So she'll have her fun with this guy and his naked friends and then she'll lose him', so what's the point? Luna asked.

THEY WEREN'T NAKED!  
...

Two tickets for Pewhevalup, Harry mumbled, looking down at his wallet.

I'm sorry sir, couldn't hear you, the gawky teenage boy standing at the ticket booth said.

he rubbed his forehead.

Pooh's Hefflump Movie, God damnit! he shouted, as Hermione bit away a laugh.

The boy behind the booth jumped a little and pressed a few buttons saying, That's £15 sir, the boy said a little shakily.

Harry pushed the money through underneath the glass and grumbled, Keep the change.Here you go sir, enjoy the show, and he slipped the tickets under the glass toward Harry.

Harry mumbled and they made their way into the building. You realize we'll be pretty much the only people over seven there, right?

Hermione faked a pout, I've always had a soft spot for Winnie the Pooh, leave me alone.

As they made their way to the snack counter he shook his head and laughed.

_I guess it won't be too hard to sit through a cartoon for an hour_, he thought.  
...

He was in a living hell.

He didn't even know what was going on in the movie but he was pretty sure it was pointless. He looked over at Hermione who was smiling happily, looking up at the screen. _How can she enjoy this?_ he thought.  
...

She was in a living hell... Again.

All she knew was that the residents of the Hundred Acre Wood had to try and catch the terrible Heffalumps that were in their forest... After that she pretty much spaced out. But of course she was smart enough to remember to act like she enjoying every minute of it.

When she looked over at Harry he was looking blankly at the screen, she leaned in and ask, What are you thinking about?That Heffalump's British, he said as if Hermione wasn't the one that asked the question.

Hermione smiled, You like the movie? she asked.

he lied, acting as if he was engrossed in the movie.

Aw! Harry! she cooed and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, That's so sweet.

Harry grinned as she whispered this in his ear. He may of had to sit through a movie with screaming toddlers behind him but it had it's perks.  
...

Sixty-three antagonizing minutes later the movie was over, and Hermione already had the crocodile tears spilling. As she stared up at the screen, wiping her tears with her sleeve Harry looked at her like she belonged in a padded cell, with a straight jacket on, or maybe two (just to be on the safe side). When she looked at him to see his reaction his face changed to an understanding frown.

That was beautiful, she said, tears faltering her voice.

He pressed his lips together to contain his laughter, he just nodded.  
...

As they pulled up to Hermione's flat Harry asked, Do you want me to walk you up?Aren't you the gentlemen? she laughed.

What can I say? It's natural, he smirked.

Cocky, much? she asked.

He laughed, and looked at her intently.

I'm fine, I think I can manage getting up to my flat, thanks, she smiled and reached for the door handle.

Before she could stop herself, she let go of it, turned to Harry, and kissed him firmly.

Harry was a bit taken by surprise by this. Was the woman who had taken him to see Pooh's Heffalump Movie actually trying to stick her tongue down his troat? Not that he had any objections or anything.

Before long she pulled away and they were both out of breath, Good night, she whispered, still inches away from his face.

Then she opened the car door and stepped out, she closed it and disappeared into the building and Harry was left in awe.  
...

You kissed him? Lavendar squealed. Is he a good kisser?

Hermione laughed, she was standing in her pajamas in her kitchen, talking to Lavendar and Luna on the phone.

Wait you kissed him! Luna questioned. You were supposed to lose him not hook up with him! she said incredulously.

I couldn't help it, I mean he looked so cute and I mean what guy would actually sit through Pooh's Heffalump Movie, I mean I felt bad for him, she said deffensively.

After a few minutes of silence Lavendar asked, So is he a good kisser?

Hermione only smiled.  
...

Pooh's Heffalump movie? Ron asked, his face breaking into a hysterical grin.

Harry laughed, She actually made you sit through Pooh's Heffalump Movie? Ron inquired as they made their way down the street.

Harry said again.

What crazy, messed up-

Neville broke in, Hey don't mess, I cried at the end of The Tigger Movie.

Ron and Harry looked at Neville.

What? I did! he shrugged.

Author's Note: I know it was shorter, sorry. Hope you liked it! I have my school play tomorrow, I gotta sing by myself! Ut oh! Lol Wish me a broken leg! Lol. By the way, no strep! Lol, Yey! Thanks for reading! Please review! Winks


	5. Being A Trooper

**Chapter Five  
Being A Trooper**

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Love them all! And to those of you who weren't sure why Harry and Hermione didn't know each other, that's my fault I don't think I made it clear enough that it was AU(Alternate Universe) Sorry! Hope you like the next chapter, a little like How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. Thanks so much to gl2004 for the idea for this chapter! Here it is!

No? No way in hell! You're making the lobster? Neville gaped at Harry.

he laughed.

But that's usually after like at least a month! Ron interupted.

Harry laughed again, I know, but if I'm going to make her fall in love with me I have to be appealing. A man who can cook is appealing.Since when? Ron demanded.

Since if they see this they think, Oh if we get married he'll cook too!' Harry answered, knowingly.

Oh he's got a point, Neville turned to Ron.

Don't worry guys, she's already fallen in love with me, he grinned.

Ron snorted, Right, keep telling yourself that.  
...

_Knock Knock_

One second!

_Knock Knock_

Be right there!  
_  
Knock Knock_

Coming! Chill out! he muttered under his breath, hurrying to the door.

He opened it and was greeted by Hermione's cheerful face.

she squealed and smiled even brighter.

Hey, how are you? he asked, gesturing for her to come in.

As she walked in she answered, Good thanks, she looked around.

You can sit down at the table, he pointed to a small table, laiden with a table cloth, fine china, and two flickering candles. And dinner will be served in two seconds.

she said sitting down at the table.

Soon after he came back with two plates with steamed lobster tails on them.

_Lobster tails! This is gonna be reeeeally hard to turn down! _she thought to herself as she played a face of nausea.

After he had set the plate in front of her and he had sat down, she let out a high-pitched, forced sob that startled Harry so much he nearly knocked his chair backward, instead his fork went flying behind him.

What? What is it? he asked, hurrying over to her.

I'm sorry! her shoulders shook as she sobbed. I'm so sorry, she looked at him as she covered her face.

What's wrong? he asked again, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

Boom, boom, she began in a weak voice.

he asked totally confused.

Diddum, daddum, waddum cho-o-o, she sobbed again.

I don't get it-The little fishies a-a-and the baby lambs, and the moo-moo, m-moos! a new herd of sobs racked her body.

He just stared at her.

I'm sorry, I just- I can't eat anything that could once look at me, she finally looked at him. Boom boom, diddum daddum, waddum choo, and they swam and they swam, she sniffed. Right over the d-d-dam! she wailed.

He finally came to his senses and tried to convince her to eat the lobster he had worked so hard on.

But this isn't like those fishies, see these could once hurt you, snap their claws on you, bad lobster, good fishies, see there's a difference! he smiled weakly.

She shook her head sadly, I'm sorry, she pressed her lips together then said. It was really sweet of you and I appreciate it all b-b-b-but the little fishies! she balled.

Shh, shh, shh, no it's okay, it's fine, you don't have to eat it.

She looked at the lobster tail and started wagging the shell of the tail around, See now he can't even TRY to swim over the dam! I'm so sorry, she whimpered as more tears flowed down her cheeks. This was really amazing of you, I should of told you, I'm such a bitch, she looked at the plate regretfully. Boom, boom- she began to sing again.

No, no it's fine! I'll just take it into the kitchen and, and we'll go out and eat, you're choice, he smiled, picking up the plates.

You are a beautiful person! she said, another tear gliding down her cheek.

As Harry disappeared into the kicthen she asked.

Do you mind if I just touch up my make up before we go?No go right ahead, the bathroom's right next to the bedroom down the hall.Thank you, she called and headed towards the door.

Once inside she took out her mobile phone and a eyeliner pencil and immediately punched in Lavendar's number.

she whispered into the phone, holding it to her ear against her shoulder as she began to reapply her eyeliner. It's me, Hermione.Hey, how's it going? she asked quickly.

I'm standing in his bathroom-Oh. My. God! Hermione asked.

You're going to sleep with him aren't you! Lavendar hissed.

What the fu- No! See he made lobster tails and it looked like he worked really hard so I had to pretend I was a vegeterian and act like I couldn't eat it... I felt kind of bad though, she said a little regretfully.

Are you actually, she paused. Falling for him?

Hermione lowered her eyeliner pencil as she thought, after a few seconds of gut-wrenching silence for Lavendar Hermione answered, N-No of course not. I'm trying to lose the guy remember?

Silence from Lavendar.

Lavendar answered shortly.

I'm serious I mean he's not my type, at all!Oh you mean tall, sweet, and down right sexy? she asked.

Yes-No, I mean, no, Lavendar began laughing. Shut up!Uh huh...Ya know what, I'm just gonna hang up, that's what I'll do. I don't need this abuse.

Lavendar only laughed more as Hermione snapped her phone shut.

Shaking her head mumbling, Doesn't know what she's talking about, not a clue... she trailed off.

she heard outside the door.

She was snapped out of the thoughts as she said, One second, finished her make up and walked out of the bathroom. She took a deep breath, it was going to be a LONG night.  
...

What's in the Barley Leaf Rice Dish? Harry asked the waitress in front of him.

Barley Leaf and rice, she answered flatly.

Right, then I guess I'll have that, he handed her his menu.

Do you want the Barley chopped, tossed, or steamed? she asked.

He just stared at her.

Surprise me, he smiled.

When Harry had said where they ate was Hermione's choice he had no idea she would pick Carlee Harlee Barlee Hut.

This place is great isn't it? she asked him.

he lied. 

She smiled brightly.  
...

After quite some time later their food had arrived and Harry was beginning to sift through the rice and green sprouts.

Hermione looked down at her bowl of brown rice with chopped up tofu burger in it and she hesitantly picked up her fork.

Harry quickly noticed and asked, Is something wrong?

She looked at him a little startled, No I'm fine, it's just...What, what is it?Do you think I'm ugly? she asked, looking up.

No, of course not, he took a hold of her hand.

No seriously, she held up a curl of her hair and said, My hair is completely frizzy, I'm Sally Saddlebags! she gestured to her hips. My feet are disgusting-

He looked a little caught of guard but was quick to respond, No, no are you kidding me? You're beautiful, he squeezed her hand.

_He's reeeeeeeeally not making this easy_, she thought to herself.

No, no let me finish, she began again. When I make a mistake I never apologize, I can't admit to my own stupidity... And I'm fat! she was now mustering up crocodile tears.

No! Hermione, no, you have to be crazy to think that! he tried to cheer her up.

Now I'm crazy! she looked alarmed. I need to go to the bathroom! she declared and hurried to the back of the restaurant.

Not long after the owner of the restaurant came up to Harry and asked, Is everything alright?Yeah, I just called her crazy, Harry said absently.

the owner said, then he added. Enjoy your meal, and walked away.  
...

Once Hermione was in the bathroom she leaned herself against a sink and thought for a minute.

How could she get him to think she was being ridiculous, she had tried with the Heffalump movie, she had to come close with the lobster, what could push him over the edge?

She turned from the mirror above the sink and looked around her bathroom, a smile soon ran onto her face.  
...

Excuse me sir? a young waitor, came up to Harry and said, A Hermione Granger wants to see you, he pointed to the bathroom door where Hermione's head was sticking out.

Oh thanks, he stood up and walked over to Hermione. What's up?I have a problem, she bit her lip.

What is it? he asked.

she looked around. It's that time of the month, she whispered. Do you think you could just get me a box of tampons I mean otherwise I just can't come out of this bathroom.

His eyes bulged a little, Don't they have those little machine things in there where you can get them?

Hermione pouted, Hermione, you want me to drive around and find a store to buy a box of... he lowered his voice, ...Tampons, for you?Look Harry there's a drug store right across the street, she paused. 

He took one look at her quivering(forced) bottom lip and groaned inwardly, Thank you so much! I'll pay you back I promise!Yeah, yeah, yeah, he muttered under his breath as he headed to the front of the store.  
...

What's the difference! he hissed at no one in particular as he picked up a pink box of tampons.

An elderly woman walked passed him, sending him a questioning look and he shook his head exasperatedly.

A few minutes later of just staring at the different brands of ladies' necessities'.

Sod it! he said to himself, grabbed the first box he saw, and headed toward the cash register.  
...

Hermione stood, looking outside the bathroom, soon Harry walked in holding a plastic shopping bag.

She was going to make this much harder.

Which kind did you get! she screamed for the entire restaurant to hear, they all looked at her as Harry stopped in his tracks.

I'll come and show you, he said loud enough for her to hear him.

No, because it might be the wrong kind and if it is what's the point of coming all the way back to here to go back out? she finished.

(A/N: You could see the bathroom door from the front of the restaurant.)

He sighed, _I can never win with her._

He opened the bag and looked inside, Vlvt Trnqilty, he mumbled.

Velvet Tranquility, he said louder.

Hermione bit away a smirk, even though she could hear him perfectly she asked, VELVET TRANQUILITY! EVERYONE in the room turned to look at him. Why do I always have to do that? he muttered under his breath.

Hermione played a face of disappointment, I can't use those!Why not! he asked, clearly outraged.

You don't understand! she whined.

Try me, he pressed.

That brand's so uncomfortable-Oh I know! a woman sitting at a table next to where Harry stood cut in.

Harry offered to the woman.

Please Harry, she pouted. Can you get a different brand?Yeah come on, old chap, a bald man that sat a few tables away from him said.

He shook his head and turned around heading for the door, muttering, Never again, never again.  
...

After that Harry finally got the right brand and they soon left the restaurant.

As they walked down the street with no exact destination Hermione couldn't help feeling guilty.

Not only had she shot down the guy's cooking, she had also made him embarass himself in front of a bunch of people while screaming a tampon brand to her; and it happened all in one night, she couldn't feel more guilty. The worst part was Harry was being a trooper about it.

But she couldn't say she was sorry because she would never lose him that way.

There was an awkward silence that was becoming sickening yet no words seemed right.

Finally Hermione decided she couldn't deal with it anymore so she grabbed the back of Harry's neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss, again.

She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and once again took him commpletely by surprise.

He had no problem with welcoming her tongue into his mouth as he cradled her face with his hand.

Before they could go any further Hermione pulled away and sent him a sly smile, That's all for now, and she began to walk down the street.

He looked at her breathlessly.

Sure she had her moments (making him watch a movie about purple elephants running around in a cartoon, refusing to eat his steaming lobster because of a song about fish swimming over a dam, or making him buy ladies necessities' for her) but what woman didn't have moments like that? And he had to admit he couldn't help wanting more of her.  
...

You kissed him? again! Luna shouted at Hermione.

Hermione looked similiar to a dog getting hit after having an accident' on the carpet.

I couldn't help myself! she tried to get Luna to stop glaring daggers at her.

What's wrong with you? Luna shouted again. You'll never lose the guy at this rate!Give her a break, Lavendar sat down across from them in her living room.

Yeah really, not only had I refused to eat this lobster he had been working so hard on, I also embarassed him in front of room full of people. I figured he needed a little reward, she shrugged.

Luna nodded and scoffed, At this rate you'll never lose him and I'll win the bet.I'm telling you Hermione wants to lose the bet, she's falling for him, Lavendar said.

They both looked to Hermione who was silent.

Then she laughed, Don't be ridiculous.

They just looked at her.

I can't- No, cause I dont- she stuttered.

Their penetrating glares were beginning to sting, but she stayed silent.

She wasn't falling for him, she _couldn't_ be.

**Author's Note:** Yey! Who spent all day jogging and playing tennis! ME! Then I came home and now I'm updating! YEY! What a productive day! Lol. Hope you liked it! Oh by the way- The boom, boom diddum daddum wadum choo is a song... A long forgotten song... Lol. Just so ya know!


	6. Alicia, Mexican Hairless

**Chapter Six  
Alicia, Mexican Hairless**

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for those reviews! Love them lots! Here it is chapter six, hope ya like it! Thanks for reading!

Are you gonna see her tonight? Neville asked as they sat in Harry's office.

I don't yet, I might need a slight break from her after that whole scene yesterday, he shook his head.

Neville laughed, I thought you said you got rewarded for it afterwards, he grinned.

Yeah but still, that was some embarassing shit yesterday, he sighed.

Neville laughed again.

Harry looked at his watch, I better go, he stood up. I'm supposed to be meeting the Beringers for lunch.

Neville snorted, Good luck.

Harry laughed and headed for the door.  
...

I do NOT believe you, was all Hermione said.

Lavendar looked at her guiltily, Well, since Luna's been on your case about not trying to lose him sooner I thought his would help you...Lavendar I don't think-Thank me later, just go lose him! she handed Hermione the large carrier bag, and pushed her toward the door. Don't forget to go buy the tree at the corner store! she shouted as Hermione stumbled out the door.  
...

Hermione walked down the street toward Harry's office building, she noticed a restaurant up ahead with tables and chairs outside the front windows.

She spotted Harry sitting at one of the outside tables and sighed heavily, he wasn't alone, he was sitting across from Alicia.

She rolled her eyes, as Alicia flipped her hair behind her shoulder, and she was of course wearing a severely revealing outfit (surprise, surprise!) Although she dreaded making herself look like an ass in front of Harry and Alicia, she was going to have to if she wanted to lose him.

At first she hesitantly walked towards the table, then when they were in earshot she took a deep breath, 

He turned and as Alicia caught sight of Hermione her sweet, fake smile turned into a bitter frown.

Harry half-forced a smile, half-relieved he had something to distract him from Alicia's endless twittering, he greeted as Hermione approached them. What are you doing here?

She smiled brightly, I have some things for you, she said cheerfully.

he asked, slightly scared.

Is that a lemon tree you're holding? Alicia cut in.

Hermione smiled at her, Yes it is! It's for Harry, she looked back at him.

His smile faltered a little but he was quick to hide it, Really? For me? she nodded enthusiastically. That's... terrific! he said, his voice falling a little.

Alicia snorted from behind them.

I didn't know they made trees that small, he laughed.

It's a dwarf lemon tree, silly! she hit his arm playfully, handing him the large pot with a small lemon tree sprouting out of it.

Of course! Alicia said sarcastically from the back.

Harry looked at the whole tree and then looked up at Hermione, Can I ask you something? she said happily.

Why did you get me a lemon tree? he smiled.

she laughed. Because lemons symbolize longevity, purification, love, and friendshiip.Longevity, huh?

She smiled brightly and nodded, suddenly her face, Y-You don't like it!

No, no! I love it, I know exactly where I'm gonna put it in my flat, thank you, and he kissed her on the cheek.

Oh anytime, Bunny Rummy Kins, she cooed.

Bunny Rummy Kins? Alicia raised an eyebrow.

Harry only smiled, turning a little pink.

A bark came from Hermione's large carrier bag and all eyes turned to it.

What was that? Alicia asked as if a lion were to spring out of the bag at any moment.

My next gift for Harry, she smiled.

For the first time Harry noticed the netting in the front of the bag, allowing whatever was in the bag to breathe.

Hermione unzipped the top of the bag and a small head popped out, it was black, and hairless except for a few tufts of hair sticking up on the top of it's head like a mohawk.

Harry stared at it for a few seconds then asked, What is it?

Hermione looked at him like he was asking what his own name was, It's a Mexican-Hairless.

He put the lemon tree down on the sidewalk and said, Oh right-It's disgusting! Alicia trilled.

Hermione only smiled and set the bag down on the sidewalk, picking the dog up out of it.

Harry watched as Hermione brought the dog closer to him, What's it's name? he asked.

Hermione answered.

Alicia burst out laughing.

It was either that or Alicia, Hermione said, smiling sweetly.

Alicia shut up and sent Hermione a cold glanre.

Harry just watched the both of them in amusement.

Then Hermione rounded on him, Why are you two having lunch together anyway? she asked.

I was supposed to be having lunch with her parents too but they couldn't make it, he told her.

she said suspiciously.

That dog is revolting, Alicia folded her arms over her chest.

Hermione walked over to Alicia, I think Sacagawea wants to say hello to you! she leaned the bald dog down right into Alicia's face.

Ew! Get that thing away from me!

Hermione didn't make any move to pull the dog away as it tried to lick at Alicia's nicely bronzed face.

Alicia let out an extremely high pitched scream, causing Sacagawea to scramble out of Hermione's arms and begin to run down the sidewalk.

Hermione's eyes widened as she grabbed for the dog. It slipped out of her hands and continued running.

Harry was quick to chase it, he raced down the sidewalk, snatching for the dog anytime he got close. I better win brownie points for this!' he thought to himself as he dived for the dog yet again, missing.

Hermione was soon at his heals trying to catch it.

Before they could catch it the dog raced out into the street, a large truck soon rushing down the street as well. Harry and Hermione knew it was too soon to tell the driver to stop and they couldn't run in front of the car.

As the dog and the truck got closer to each other Hermione turned around and buried herself in Harry's chest, he wrapped his arms around her as the truck came closer.

And then in less then seconds the truck was gone, rattling down the street, Hermione was shaking her head and Harry was rubbing her back. They might not have liked the dog but come on, they have hearts!

Harry looked into the road to see what had happened and the dog was not there.

he nudged Hermione. he pointed across the street and there was Sacagawea, standing on a patch of grass, her tail between her legs and she was shaking fervently.

Hermione quickly ran across the street, as did Harry, and she scooped the startled dog up in her arms.

A few seconds later Alicia came, slowly, walking over to them.

Stupid mutt, Alicia mumbled, shaking her head. Maybe you should hold on to it a little harder next time...

Harry gave her a penetrating stare and shouted, Are you kidding me! Alicia asked innocently.

That was your fault! he yelled.

She laughed, You must be joking!No I couldn't be more serious, he stared at her, his jaw set. You have no reason to be such a bitch to her, she didn't do jack shit to you.

Hermione tried to bite away a smile as Alicia's mouth hung open.

You could've killed Sacagawea with you're little Miss Princess act over there, and you don't even give a shit! he vented.

She closed her mouth, took a deep breath, then said, Why would I care about that rat look-a-like? she tossed her hair behind her shoulder again.

Harry shook his head and laughed, You're ridiculous, and he grabbed Hermione's free hand, guiding her down the sidewalk.

When they were out of ear shot of Alicia Hermione said, That was amazing!

He laughed, I've wanted to call her a bitch for the longest time.

Hermione smiled and looked at him admiringly.

After walking for a few minutes, walking in the direction away from the restaurant Harry said, I better get back to work.

Hermione was about to say okay, but she looked at him scoldingly instead, Aren't you forgetting something?

He thought for a minute, nothing.

The Lemon tree!Oh right I'm sorry! I'd get it but I'm running late and my boss will kill me-

Her bottom lip quivered.

I'll buy a new one for you I promise!

Her mouth hung open, Would you abandon our relationship on some sidewalk, next to a restaurant and then just buy a new one! You should think about that! and she walked away the trembling dog still in her arms.

Hermione! I didn't mean it- he gave up. I'm sorry?

She only waved her hand at him and kept walking.

They hadn't even been going out a week and they were already in a fight.  
...

Natalie? It's Alicia, Alicia hissed into her mobile phone as she walked down the side-walk, toward the restaurant. That bitch Hermione's getting in my way more than I thought. She's completely brain-washing Harry to hate me!He was totally in love with you before she came along! Natalie said, sounding completely apalled. What a whore!I know! Alicia replied. Dean's wedding is going to be sooo much fun! she trilled. You think we could kick the torture up a notch? she asked, smiling to herself evilly.

Natalie laughed, With pleasure.  
...  
What the hell's a Mexican Hairless? Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, Some bald dog with a mohawk, the worst part was she named it Sacagawea, he shook his head.

Sacagawea, a Shoshone Native American woman. She lead the Lewis and Clark expedition to the Pacific Ocean as a guide and interpreter, Neville defined.

Ron and Harry looked at him, Thanks Neville, Harry said slowly.

Oh don't thank me, thank educational television, he smiled, returning to paper he was scribbling in.

Harry and Ron said in unison.  
...

You actually did that? Luna asked, clutching her stomach as she spoke through her endless laughter.

Hermione said, watching her friends rolling on the floor laughing' with a slightly amused expression on her face.

After a few more minutes of laughing they calmed down, A lemon tree huh? I can't get over that! Luna shook her head.

Hermione sent Lavendar a grateful glance.

Lavendar sighed, Mexican hairless, maybe you will lose him after all. Hermione said, remembering that she failed to mention the part where she stood in Harry's arms while she thought Sacagawea was getting hit by that car... The part that she would've gotten scolded for was that she kind of liked it.  
**  
Author's Note:** I know it was kinda short, sorry! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Love those reviews as much as I love Jude Law and Daniel Radcliffe (that's A LOT). Thanks to Nicki for giving me Harry's RIDICULOUS nick name, Lol Yeah I actually used it Nicki! Lol. Thanks again for reading! Love always, Pottersweetie


	7. Couple's Therapy

**Chapter Seven  
Couple's Therapy**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! They rock! To khstennis01- Alicia was from the third chapter, at the Men's Club tennis game thing, Lol. Sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy lately, I have like seven projects due in the same week, I have another crapload of homework, I just got an awesome telescope and I've been spending alot of time in the backyard looking at planets and stuff, it's definitely some cool beans! Lol. Here's chapter seven, hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading!

Hermione lay on her couch, clad in a white tank top, gray sweatpants, and pink fuzzy slippers. She lay on her side, remote control in hand, flicking through channels. Soon she heard the doorbell ring, she wondered who could be at her door and scolded herself as a moment of fleeting hopefullness passed through her. Maybe it was Harry. She stood up, dropped the remote control on the couch, and shuffled over to the door, pulling the hem of her shirt farther over her stomach.

She unlocked the door and opened it slightly so only her eye was visible. It was indeed Harry.

she asked, deliberately sounding ticked off.

he asked, not sure if it was her, ya know the shadowed eye wasn't enough to match with the whole person.

she asked again, trying to sound even more pissed.

Can we talk? he asked, trying to sound as if the fight' they were in was all his fault. In truth Harry thought it was completely ridiculous. She was mad at him because of a damn lemon tree! He had tried to save the mohawk dog hadn't he? he had stood up for her? he had told off the rich bitch whose family was in love with him, right down to the jeweled pomeranian. What more did she want from him?

she was about to close the door but he quickly spoke.

Please! I'm really sorry about the tree, it's just I was late for work and my boss would've-

She opened the door again.

What do you want to talk about? she asked icily.

Harry thought for a second, in truth he wasn't quite sure, he wasn't even quite sure why he had even come. He was beginning to think that putting himself through mental hell wasn't worth the Green Case, but then Neville had so easily reminded him of the gloating Ron would be doing and convinced Harry to go talk to Hermione. Now that he was there he had no idea what to say. Shit.

She began to tap her fuzzy-slippered foot on the wooden floor.

I-Uh-Can I come in? he asked.

_Now really, what was the point of that? What are you gonna suddenly know what to say by going inside the house!_ he asked himself.

She looked like she was seriously considering not having him come in, I guess, she stepped aside and opened the door even more for him to come in.

he kissed her lightly on the cheek and entered the apartment.

_Now what're you gonna do dipshit?_ a little voice in the back of Harry's head asked as he thought quickly for something to say.

Look I'm sorry for- he began but Hermione quickly cut in.

Where's the lemon tree? she asked.

he asked.

The lemon tree, where is it? she pressed.

I don't have it, he said obviously.

She rolled her eyes.

I'm really sorry, I would've gotten it, I swear I would've but it was just I was already in deep shit, I was late, I had barely done any work this morning, he would've killed me, I'm sorry, he looked at her defeatedly.

She shook her head, That tree symbolizes our relationship! Would you abandon our relationship like that because of some other unimportant event! she said in a loud, worried tone.

His tolerance was wearing thin now, not only had they only known each other for five days, she was mad at him because of a stupid lemon tree!

he began with a smile as the laughter surfaced. It's just a tree.

And as her face fell into a frown, he realized what he said was a mistake. Correction: A BIG mistake.

she paused. Just a tree? she looked on the verge of tears as she slowly sat on the edge of her couch. So you think our relationship is just a relationship! It means nothing to you!

Harry took a moment to stop himself from screaming and/or biting her head off.

No, no that's not what I meant, he sat down next to her. We don't need a lemon tree to tell us how we feel, he tried to talk his way out of it.

At first Hermione didn't know what to say to that but then she swiftly turned to him and shot, Why were you at lunch with Alicia anyway! she cocked an eyebrow.

Before Harry could stop himself he rolled his eyes.

What was that! Hermione shouted.

he asked quickly.

That eye roll! What's that supposed to mean! Do you think I'm stupid or soemthing? she pressed.

Don't put words in my mouth! he shook his head. And I told you why I was with Alicia, I was supposed to be having lunch with her parents today, not just her, they couldn't make it. she folded her arms over her chest and looked away.

Look I'm sorry, okay? he looked hopefully at her, his eyes pleading.

She looked at him, as if examining his face, then she looked away, her arms still folded.

Harry was beginning to consider getting up and walking out right there, then the conversation Ron and Neville had had right in front of him came back into his mind.

_It's not you're fault you think women are falling in love with you when they're really running in the other direction.Don't you think that's a little harsh, Ron? Neville asks._

No it's true. I bet Harry couldn't make a woman fall in love with him if he wanted to...

Then Harry had spoke up and said he could, making an ass out of himself. Now he was stuck in this mess and the only way to get out of it was to make her fall in love with him, make it last nine more days, take her to Dean's wedding, make sure she convinces Ron and Neville that she loves him, then he'd figure out what to do... _No problem_ he thought... _Clearly_ he was on crack.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Hermione who was still looking away from him, Please forgive me, I'll do anything, just please forgive.

Hermione kept her face set but inside she was saying, _God, I've made him reduce to groveling.'_

Then he got down on one knee, put his hands together as if pleading and looked up at her with begging eyes, Please, I'm so sorry.

Hermione was thinking what to say. She had thought she knew what she was doing, she had had him pissed, he was about to walk out. Now, now he was begging for forgiveness, she began to think about giving up herself.

Get up, she said. Just get up.Please anything, he stood up.

a little lightbulb blinked on in Hermione's head. Couples therapy.Couples therapy? he asked.

Couples therapy, she nodded curtly.

He was about to say but we've only been seeing each other for five days', but then thought against it.

he nodded slowly. Couples therapy it is. she smiled, she had held her ground, she hadn't given in. She was going to lose him. Her smile faltered.  
...

I need you to do me a favor, Hermione said suddenly, standing on the outside of Lavendar's door, she was still wearing the same outfit she had on when Harry come over, right down to the fuzzy slippers. Right after Harry had left she hurried over to Lavendar's flat to discuss the couples therapy situation.

At first Lavendar just stared at the interestingly dressed Hermione, then she gestured for her to come in, her eyes not once lingering from her attire.

Hermione walked into Lavendar's apartment and immediately turned to her and began talking, I need you to do me a BIG favor, she declared.

She rose an eyebrow, Does it involve peanut butter or monkeys in anyway?

Hermione knotted her eyebrows, What the hell?Just answer the question! Hermione replied.

Then I'm up for it, what is it?I need you to be a couple's therapist, she looked at her hopefully.

Lavendar asked.

Because Harry said he was sorry about not getting the lemon tree and he would do anything if I forgave him, well I said he'd have to go to couples therapy with me and you need to be the therapist because he's never really seen you and I need someone to go along with it, she said all in one breath.

  
...

Couples therapy?

Harry nodded.

Couples therapy? he asked again.

Neville asked as he and Harry walked into a small bar just outside of London.

Because I'm a moron and I said I'd do anything if she'd forgive me and she said we should go to couple's therapy, he rolled his eyes as they entered the building.

Neville laughed, That sucks.Not completely, I'm hoping this this therapist can help Hermione realize she needs to mellow out, or whatever.

Neville laughed again, Let's hope so.  
...

Don't hold back, Hermione said reassuringly as she knocked on the door of Lavendar's apartment. Show your true spirit, she said dreamily.

Harry replied.

The door opened and they were greeted with a very interestingly dressed Lavendar. Her skinny frame was clad in an over-sized white tunic, black leggings, and her blonde hair was pinned tightly to the back of her and it was sticking up in all different directions.

Hermione Granger? Lavendar asked as if she didn't know her.

When Hermione stopped gawking at Lavendar she nodded, Yes, I'm Hermione and this is Harry, she put a hand on Harry's arm.

Welcome, please come in, she stepped aside and gestured inside the house.

Hermione stared at Lavendar for a few minutes before entering the apartment with Harry.

As Hermione walked further into the apartment she couldn't help but gape at it all. It didn't look like Lavendar's flat at all, it was cleaned up considerably (all of the extra, non-professional looking stuff stuffed in Lavendar's bedroom, no doubt), there were scented candles lit all around the room, and the curtains on the windows were pulled back so the sunlight spilled out over the living room.

Please, have a seat, she pointed to the couch and they sat down, and she sat on an armchair across from them. I'm Idylle, she said, holding a clipboard and a pen.

_Oh. My. God. _Hermione thought, _she's definitely over the top with this.  
_  
Okay, shall we get started? How long have you two been together? she asked, drawing a curly line across the paper on her clipboard as if she were taking notes.

Six days, they replied in unison, apparently both of them had been keeping track.

I see, she made another curl.

Is that too soon to be seeing a couple's therapist? Harry asked.

Harry, I know it's not long but still- she tried to sound hurt.

It's not even a week, he pointed out.

It will be tomorrow, Hermione whimpered, trying to sound like she was about to cry.

Harry began, looking at her. No, I sweetie I didn't mean it like that-

She sniffed.

Hermione, please don't cry, please, he placed a hand on her knee. _Because if you do I will scream bloody murder._

No, we haven't even been going out a week, why should you care about me? she said, and inside she laughed.

Please, don't be like this, he slouched.

Oh and now it's a she said, using air quotations. Are you seeing all of this? she turned sharply to Lavendar.

Lavendar nodded solemnly, There's a wall, she made a hand motion, as if she was stuck in a box. A large, brick, wall... she trailed off dreamily. A large wall blocking the communication between you two, she nodded again.

Hermione stared at Lavendar, where the hell was this coming from?

When she came back to realization she nodded, Exactly! He just doesn't understand me, he doesn't hear me, she snatched up a tissue from the box on the table in front of her and began to dab at her invisible tears.

I don't hear you! he was on the edge of his seat, anger gnawing at him once again.

No, you don't! she sniffed.

Are you bloody mad!

She let out a wail.

That's it, just let it out, Lavendar said dreamily.

He doesn't even care about what I want! I mean he was even having lunch with another girl! she wailed again and her shoulders shook with many I told you already, I was supposed to be having lunch with her parents too but they couldn't come so I just had lunch with her! I couldn't cancel just because they weren't coming! Not like it matters now because they pretty much hate me because of what I said to her, he emitted.

she said after glancing at Harry then looking back at Lavendar. He doesn't listen to me, or care about my feelings! she grabbed another tissue, issued a noise between a snort and a sob.

Lavendar nodded calmly, I don't listen to you! I don't care about your feelings? What the hell are you smoking! he shouted, all the feelings he had held back were gushing out of his mouth and he couldn't stop it.

Woah, woah, Lavendar said in a startled, but still extremely solemn, voice.

You don't care about my feelings! You don't care if I'm pissed about something, you don't give a shit if I make an ass out of myself! Hermione, all I've done for the past five fucking days was made sure you were happy!Okay we can stop letting it out! Lavendar shouted over him. Harry you need to calm down, just breathe, he looked at her. In, out, deep breaths.

Harry took a deep breath and counted to ten just to make sure he wouldn't choke anyone.

Now Harry, maybe we should find you some anger management classes, she flipped through the blank pages on her clipboard.

Harry fell back against the couch shouting, For christ's sake!

Hermione came out from behind the tissues in which she was actually laughing.

Lavendar stopped flipping and looked up at her, her face placid and a overly-calm smile on her face, Why don't you two, explain the past five days starting from day one. Hermione began, not waiting for Harry at all. I was at a night club with some friends of mine and I met Harry, she looked at him quickly as he sat back up.

And I was there with my two mates, Ron and Neville, he interjected.

Okay, go on, Lavendar nodded.

Harry came up to me and we talked for a bit then we went and got ice cream and walked around, she looked at Harry who nodded in agreement.

Then the next day I called her to see if she could go for coffee, he said. Then I invited her to this men's club my friend belongs tp because I had to watch him play for some charity and I wanted her to come with me-So I did, she cut in. And he introduced me to a whole bunch of people, she replied, deciding not to mention Alicia.

Then the next day she made me go see Pooh's Heffalump movie, he turned swifly to Hermione. And I did, because she said she had a soft spot for Winnie the friggin' Pooh! Lavendar warned, reminding him of his temper.

Right sorry, anyway then the next day I invited her over for dinner, as Hermione watched him speak she couldn't help feeling bad for the things she did to him. And she wouldn't eat the lobster, so I took her out to dinner then she makes me go buy her a box of tampons, and makes me scream the brand name across the room and then they weren't the good kind' so I had to go buy a new kind. Which reminds me you, you owe me some cash! he turned to her.

Lavendar nodded, And what's wrong with her asking you to buy you tampons?

Harry looked disbelievingly at them, he said defeatedly. Absolutely nothing.

Hermione bit her lip as Lavendar spoke again, Then what happened.

she responded before Harry could. I bought him a puppy and a lemon tree, which he forgot on the streets and didn't even go back to get it.

He was about to say something but she spoke before he could again.

Yeah I know you were late for work, and when I gave him the stuff he was at lunch with another woman, she added.

Harry, why were you with Alicia? Lavendar turned to ask him his side of the story.

I told you why I- Wait how'd you know her name?

Hermione's eyes widened, You mentioned it, she said quickly.

No I didn't, he looked at her.

_SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT_, Hermione thought.

No Hermione, he's right he didn't mention it. I have ESC, she said knowingly.

Hermione hissed.

Right, that's what I said, she looked quite nervous.

You have ESP? Harry asked, clearly not convinced.

Lavendar laughed. I can see into the future and stuff, she said, sounding slightly unprofessional.

Okay, well do you see anything that can help us right now? he asked.

A triumphant smile spread across Lavendar's face, I know what you two need.Do you? Thank God, he mumbled.

A little time seperated, you've been spending so much time with each other you're both finding the other annoying.

_You've got that right_, Harry thought.

Neither of them spoke.

So give it a few days then maybe you'll feel differently, she smiled serenly.

They both said,   
...

Harry you go get the car, I just want to have one last quick word with the therapist, she called after Harry.

When he was out of sight and earshot she turned swiftly to Lavendar and whispered, You don't know how lucky you are!I know, I know I'm sorry! she replied.

With one last look at Lavendar's outfit Hermione said, Not only did you slip-up you got waaaaay to into it.Yeah but you don't get it, she said. He's so sick of you he'll be glad you're spending time away from each other, but tomorrow when you go and see him anyway he'll jump out of his skin, she grinned.

Hermione said with a slight forced smile.

**Author's Note:**There ya go! Sorry again for the wait, as I said, so much crap going on! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! And especially reviewing! Wink wink, cough cough, nudge nudge, eyebrow raise eyebrow raise... Lol. Sorry had a moment.


	8. Denial?

**Chapter Eight  
Denial?  
**

Author's Note: To Martablack2- It's alternate universe kinda... Do I get eleven out of ten now? Lol. Thank you soooooo much for all the reviews! I LOVE THEM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUUUUUCH! Lol. Okay here it finally is! Chapter eight! Hope y'all like it!

I can't do that, Hermione said to Lavendar and Luna, standing right next to her front door.

Yes you can, they both said.

NO I can't!YES YOU CAN! they shouted.

Shut up, Lavendar said.

Just shut up! Herms, I saw him yesterday, he's got his foot halfway out the door and he's gonna run. All you have to do is add the feather that's about to break the camel's back!You say that like it's so easy! Hermione turned to her.

It is, she stopped short. Wait, just wait a minute! Hermione asked, looking slightly confused.

You do like him! You _are_ falling for him! I was right! Woo hoo! she shot her fists over her head in victory.

Hermione was, of course, completely caught off guard, No! What are you talking about?

Lavendar turned to Luna, I called that one!I'm not falling for him! I've come this far already, why would I start liking him?You're lying through your teeth! Luna added.

Hermione laughed, I am not!You know Hermione, you can back out of the bet, it's only fifty quid, it doesn't mean anything, she informed her.

Hermione groaned, I don't like him! It's not about the fifty quid it's to prove to you, you're a beautiful person and you lost what's-his-face because you made dating mistakes and not because you have something wrong with you.

Silence.

Then: That is the saddest effin' thing I have ever heard! Lavendar told her. You like him, and you're going to go over there right now and be the normal Hermione, not the Hermione on seventeen different drugs.No, I'm not backing down!

_What the hell are you saying!_ a little squeaky voice in the back of her head shouted.

Luna said. Then go over there right now and be annoying, she demanded.

Fine, I will! so she picked up the large tote Sacagawea was resting in and walked out the door.

You think she'll lose him? Lavendar asked.

Not a chance.  
...

As Hermione drove to Harry's flat with Sacagawea sleeping in the passenger's seat, she began to think.

_Should I call him before I go over there?_ she asked herself but soon a little voice sounding a lot like Lavendar's popped into her head. _You do like him! You are falling for him! I was right! Woo hoo!'_

She shook her head and drove faster down the road.

Lavendar's words played over and over in her mind, like a broken record, spinning out of control.

She tried to distract herself with other things, _nice weather, beautiful blue skies, nice bright green trees... Like his eyes._

She groaned loudly as she stopped at a red light, this was absurd, completely ridiculous, absolutely ludicrous.

**Is it? Is it really as crazy as you're making it out to be?**

_Yes._

**Riiiight, you're just too embarrassed to admit that you're starting to really like him.**

_NO! That's not it. Why would I be embarrassed to admit that? He's not ugly, he's actually pretty attractive, and he's sweet, caring, thoughtful-_

BEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Hermione was snapped out of the conversation she was having with her conscience when the car horn behind her beeped shrilly and she found the light had turned green.

In a split second she realized she was grinning stupidly, about Harry nonetheless.

Oh for God's sake! and she slammed her foot against the pedal.  
...

Harry woke up, he rubbed his eyes groggily, and yawned. It was late in the afternoon and he was happier than ever to be sleeping in. He remembered how he wouldn't be seeing Hermione that day and smiled inspite of himself.

Not long after he heard the doorbell ring, little did he know Hermione was standing on the other side of it, fidgeting nervously.

He reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and headed for the front door, in the groggy haze of dreamland, forgot he was only in boxers.

(Author's Note: Wink wink)

He didn't even check to see who was behind the door, only opened it and was greeted by a sharp intake of breath by Hermione.

Harry's face was blank, he wasn't expecting to see her for at least two days.

he asked, running a hand anxiously through his hair.

said Hermione, restraining herself from lunging at him.

Were you expecting someone else? he smiled jokingly.

she said quickly. It's just-Wait, what are you doing here? The therapist said we needed to take a break from each other, he reminded her.  
_  
Great_, Hermione thought, _time to put on the act._

Hermione placed a pout on her lips, I missed you.

He sighed softly and scratched the back of his head.

You're not mad are you, Boo-Boo? she asked, looking completely hurt.

_That's it,_ Harry thought. He was strong, he was smart, he could get her to stop acting like a nutter long enough to convince tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum that she loved him._  
_  
No, not at all, he gulped. I missed you too.

Hermione's ears perked a little, 

He nodded.

Aw, Harry! she whimpered and placed the tote in which Sacagawea was standing shakily on the ground.

He smiled politely.  
_  
I give up,_ she thought. _That smile was too cute and it definitely broke the camel's back..._

She latched herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and jamming her lips against his. He resisted slightly at first but as her fingers entangled themselves in his hair he encircled his arms around her waist and kissed back.

_You do like him! You are falling for him! I was right! Woo hoo!_

Hermione pulled away slightly as Lavendar's words crossed her mind again, but Harry pulled her back in, his lips dancing against her. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him if possible.

_You do like him! You are falling for him! I was right! Woo hoo!_

Hermione thought for a second, she wasn't going to win the bet this way, she wasn't going to prove that Luna was a beautiful person, and she wasn't going prove to Lavendar that she didn't like Harry.

_Sod it._

But before she could get deeper into the kiss someone cleared their throat from behind them. Hermione reluctantly pulled away as Harry slowly let go, they both looked at the open doorway and saw Ron and Neville.

Did we interrupt something? Ron asked, grinning.

Uh, no- Harry began.

Ya know if you're gonna get it on you could at least close the door, added Neville.

What do you two want? Harry asked impatiently.

said Ron, he looked at Harry standing there clad in his boxers.

But we know what you want, Neville put in, and he and Ron began to laugh.

You two are so immature, Harry scoffed, pushing them out the door, and locking it behind them.

I guess you want some privacy then! Ron shouted through the door.

Neville snorted, That was a good one, they soon heard their fading footsteps and Harry turned back to Hermione.

Her heart was beating wildly and her breathing was ragged.

_Relax, just calm down, he's not even that hot. _She laughed a little_, I'm bloody mad._

What's so funny? he asked, a grin tugging at his lips.

She was silent for a minute, _I need to lose him, I can't keep doing this, I don't love him!_

She frowned.

What's wrong? he asked, as she lowered herself onto the couch.

She was silent as he kneeled in front of her.

She shook her head.

he put a hand on her knee. What is it?

Hermione looked at his hand, then looked up at him.

she whispered.

She clasped a hand on the back of Harry's neck, covered his lips with hers, and pulled herself down against him so they were both kneeling. She wrapped both arms tightly around his neck as he slowly ran his fingers down her back.

They clumsily stood up, and with their lips still locked they stumbled into Harry's bedroom.

In a twist of legs and arms they fell onto Harry's bed.

So many thoughts were running through Hermione's mind she couldn't keep track, as Harry lay on top of her, his lips searching hungrily.

As Harry's lips moved to graze the side of her neck Hermione took a deep breath and thought clearly, _I don't like him, I don't like him_, she told herself.

**Why are you denying it?**

_Because... Because... Because!_

**Nice answer.**

_I've come this far through this bet why would I turn around now?_  
**  
Because you're starting to actually like him.**

_No I'm not!_

Harry was about to move his lips to hers again but instead she put her hands on his shoulders and held him back.

What's the matter? he asked breathlessly.

she stuttered, looking into his eyes. 

As she looked into his expectant eyes she kept telling herself,_ I'm not falling for him, I'm gonna lose him, Luna and Lavendar have no idea what they're talking about._

he asked again.

I, I have to go, and she pushed him off of her, scrambling out of the room.

As she headed for the door he called, Hermione, wait!No, I need to- I-I'll see you later, she fumbled for the doorknob and finally got it open.

Hermione, I- but before he could say anything she shut the door swiftly, leaving Sacagawea to stare at him.  
...

Hermione walked down the street, getting as far away from Harry's flat as she could.

I don't love him, she muttered under her breath.

She didn't like him, he didn't mean anything to her, he was just some guy she found in a bar that she had to lose, that was it.

**You like him, you're just too blind to see it.**

_No, I'm not. That is why I'm going to be even more annoying from now on.  
_  
**You're just denying your own feelings.**

Hermione sighed with determination, she would just have to be more annoying.

No sweat.

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter was short and slightly pointless, sorry. Hope you liked it all the same, the next chapter will be longer and it should be up soon. Thanks for reading! Love always, pottersweetie.


	9. Bipolar or Not?

**Chapter Nine  
Bipolar or Not?**

Author's Note: Yey! I love those reviews! I always get a good laugh when I read them! I'm glad you guys didn't think the last chapter was pointless, Lol. Yes this story is alternate universe and loosely based on How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days (which is where I got a lot of these ideas). Just so you all know I have nothing against people who are bipolar, so don't think I'm a mean, nasty, witch. I'm a witch.. But a nice one... Lol. Riiight. Oh and by the way, thanks to my best friend Kelly for telling me the conversation between her two cousins because that conversation is in here! Here's chapter nine! Hope you like it!

So how is the Bipolar woman? Ron asked, as he shoved a pizza roll into his mouth.

Harry looked at Ron disgustedly, She is not bipolar. Ron said, swallowing the food and taking a sip of beer. She only acts like she's obsessed with you one day, then she hates you, then the next day you two are ready to bang.It's not bang, it's make love! Neville yelled, coming up next to them.

They stared at him for a second, then: Whatever, you guys are ready to bang-MAKE LOVE! Neville roared and everyone at the party turned to look at him.

When everyone turned back to their own conversation Ron said, Anyway, yeah so then you guys are ready to- have fun. My point is she's on and off.It's not that bad, Harry said.

Ron snorted, You just want a good shag.IT'S MAKE LOVE!  
...

Hermione took a deep breath, this would be easy, a piece of cake.

She didn't even knock, she just turned the handle and walked in. She was greeted by a loud chatter of the men in the apartment. She closed the door and looked for Harry in the crowd.

As she made her way into the room more, she heard someone yell, Is that the stripper?

She soon found Harry and his eyes widened, What are you doing here?I thought I'd stop by, she smiled at him. You're not mad are you? she pouted.

he replied.

she kissed him lightly.

Harry cast a quick glance at Ron, who mouthed, But yesterday you ran out of here like there was a fire or something, he looked disappointed.

I know, I know, she smiled. But just forget about that. I'm here now right? she patted his chest.

It's a Bachelor party, Ron interjected.

She smiled at him, I know, Harry said he couldn't have dinner tonight because he was throwing Dean a Bachelor party.

Apparently she wasn't getting the hints thrown at her.

Hermione you're the only woman here, Harry leaned in a said in a whisper.

I know, she whispered back. I'm okay with that.

Little did they know she was catching the hints and flat out ignoring them.

As Hermione looked around the room, Harry cast a what the hell do I do?' look at Neville who in turn sent him, You've come this far and she hasn't left you, so let her stay, make her feel special and wanted' all in one knowing look.

Harry nodded quickly and subtly, and turned to Hermione, You want a drink? he offered.

Hermione's thoughts whirred around in her head,_ I could either get drunk and ruin this party for him and make a fool out of myself... or I could ruin it strategically, and make myself look like a moron._

No thanks, I'm fine.  
...

YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS! Hermione heard Lavendar scream into the phone. YOU'RE AT AN FRICKIN' BACHELOR PARTY! I HATE YOU!

Hermione laughed, I'm here to ruin the party, not gawk at guys.Right, and like you aren't already tied up with Hot Ass Harry, she joked.

But Hermione didn't laugh, I'm hanging up now, and before Lavendar could say anything the phone clicked off.

She walked out of the bathroom then stopped and looked around for Harry, she spotted him standing with Neville and Ron, drinking a beer and eating what looked like a Buffalo wings. She laughed and then hurried over to him.

When she came within arm's reach of him, she snatched the beer out of his hand.

What the-! he looked to see who had taken his drink and his face fell slightly.

Ron and Neville watched in silence, waiting for what they knew should be a good show.

Harry began slowly. Can I have my drink back, please? she said firmly. Alcohol ruins your liver and impairs your judgment.Hermione it's a bachelor party, a few beers one night is not going to diminish my liver, he made a reach for the can but she pulled back.

How do you know?How do you know you're liver isn't dwindling between failure and barely functioning? she demanded.

He rolled his eyes, but she let it slide by, Hermione, please- he made a second attempt in reaching for the can.

she said firmly.

He sighed and slouched a little, Fine, I won't drink it. she placed it down on the snack table and watched Harry grab for another Buffalo wing, her lips curved into a smile.

When the wing was inches from his mouth she shrieked, 

He jumped slightly and the he smeared the barbeque sauce on the Buffalo wing across his chin.

What is it Hermione? he asked, his patience wearing thin.

You can't eat that! she seized the wing out of his hand and threw it into the nearest wastebasket, she grabbed a napkin from the table, and wiped her fingers clean.

Why not? he demanded.

Because it's bad for you! she then began wiping his chin clean with the napkin.

Ron and Neville sniggered and Harry shot them a screw you' look.

Come with me, I'll get you some healthy food, she tossed the napkin into a wastebasket and then grabbed his hand, dragging him into the kitchen.

As Hermione opened the refrigerator door Harry asked, Hermione, what are you doing? she pulled out an apple and looked at him.

What do you mean?Why are you getting me healthy food? he asked, sounding slightly defeated.

Hermione was hesitant to answer, she gulped, Because I care about you and I don't want you to get sick with yucky, yucky food! she said sweetly and handed him an apple.

he replied. and he walked out of the kitchen.

As he disappeared from view Hermione frowned and slumped into a nearby chair, asking herself, What am I doing! she sighed. Why isn't he running? she whispered.

Then she decided what it was.

I'm not trying hard enough.  
...

Hermione lingered in the kitchen a bit longer, upon hearing the doorbell she didn't move, thinking it was another one of Dean's guests but when she heard hooting and whistling she become skeptical. Figuring it was someone with a keg of beer, she hurried into the other room to make sure Harry drank nothing but water and was surprised with what she saw.

A woman was traipsing about the living room and Hermione couldn't help but notice Harry looked thoroughly entertained. Her gaze turned to the woman around the room, she was blonde, clad in a white button-up shirt with the top buttons undone, a skimpy plaid schoolgirl skirt, and fake, horn-rimmed glassed.

Well, it definitely wasn't beer.

Hermione stood with her mouth agape, she just couldn't believe that she hadn't realized a stripper would be coming sooner.

The woman went around the room, teasing the guests in different ways.

_Time for some damage control,_ Hermione thought as she hurried over to Harry before little Miss Schoolgirl could get to him.

Hermione snuck up behind Harry and covered his eyes with her hands.

She felt him sigh deeply and he asked, Hermione, what are you doing?You shouldn't be seeing this kind of stuff, she said airily.

He took hold of her hands and pulled them off his eyes, he turned to look at her and said, Hermione, I appreciate the concern but I'm a grown man, and I've seen worse.

Hermione rose an eyebrow, Have you really? Where?

He half laughed, half sighed, saying, Look I'm not a baby, I know what's good and what's not good for me. Thank you for worrying about me, but don't worry so much over it. I've taken care of myself for awhile, I'm pretty sure I can still do it, he turned back to the show' for lack of a better word.

Hermione pressed her lips together to prevent laughter from escaping, she quickly forced her chin to quiver and asked, D-Do you mean that you want me to leave you alone?

He turned quickly to her, No that's not what I'm saying! I meant I want you to be there for me, helping me, but don't over do it, okay?Are you saying I over do it? she demanded. Are you saying I have to do all the work?

He sighed heavily as he heard Ron say, Bipolar!' through a cough.

Hermione, no that's not what I meant-

She began to sob loudly and disappeared into the bathroom.

Harry sighed again and followed her, he knocked on the door and said, Hermione please, can we just... Talk?No! Just leave me alone! she wailed.

he scoffed and stomped back into the living room.  
...

When Harry sat down Ron immediately shot at him, I told you she was nuts.Shut it, Ron. I'm not in the mood, he snapped.

Oooh, touchy, he smirked. Maybe she can loosen you up, and he pointed to the blonde woman who was indeed coming his way.  
...

After a few minutes Hermione took a deep breath, opened the bathroom door, and made her way to the living room; as soon as she was in there she froze.

Harry was still sitting in a chair near Ron and Neville but this time, the big-boobed bimbo was sitting on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Hermione's mouth hung open, she was powerless, and barely breathing.

The woman leaned down and nibbled on his ear and Hermione debated whether or not to break down and cry or to bitchslap the woman that was sitting on her her Harry.

Hermione regained strength and stomped over to Harry and the blonde. She lightly tapped her on the shoulder and she stopped attempting to kiss Harry and turned to Hermione.

Can I help you? she asked in an annoyed voice.

Yeah, can you get off my boyfriend? Hermione heard a wave of whispers from the men who had fallen almost silent.

Harry looked a little startled, partly because he was surprised she called him her boyfriend, and also because he was kinda scared of her.

I'm sorry does he have your name on his ass? she turned to him seductively. That oh so fine ass, and she leaned in to kiss him again, the woots' echoing from the men in the room.

Hey, hey, hey! Hermione grabbed the woman's shoulder and pulled her back forcefully.

The woman almost fell off Harry's lap but her legs stayed securely fastened around his waist(surprise, surprise!).

Watch it! she shrieked.

No, if you don't get off him right now I swear you will be eating food through a tube! she shouted.

The woman looked blankly at her, Was that supposed to be a threat or something?

Hermione rolled her eyes, Wow, I think you're actually catching on.

After a few seconds of silence she responded, Are you saying I'm stupid or something?

Hermione stifled a laugh, Oh well spotted, she paused. Now get off of him.

The woman reluctantly got off of him and looked angrily at Hermione.

Now go, Hermione pushed her toward the door. Get some decent clothes, and go read a book, educate yourself quickly! and she pushed her out the door and closed it.

She turned to all the men who were staring at her, _Oh shit, I just got rid of the stripper._

Harry began and stood up.

I know, I know, I'm sorry! she said quickly, turning to leave.

No, Hermione wait! he called, but she was already out of the apartment.

He hurried out into the hallway where she was about to run away.

Hermione, wait! he grabbed her wrist and stopped her from going any further as he closed the door to his apartment.

She turned to him and looked at him sadly, I know, I got rid of the stripper, I'm sorry, I didn't-Hermione, it's okay, he stopped her.

No, I ruined Dean's Bachelor Party, I didn't mean to, she wasn't even acting anymore.

No, Hermione they don't need her-What the hell! Call for another one! they heard someone shout inside.

They laughed, and Hermione looked up at him.

What happened in there wasn't your fault, it was mine-But Harry-Let me finish, she closed her mouth. I shouldn't of let her do that, considering our current status, he said awkwardly. You had every right to throw her out.You sure you're not mad? she asked.

Mad? You should be mad at me! _Why are you giving her ideas? _ That's why tomorrow we're going to spend the whole day together, doing whatever you want, my treat. _He's bloody mad_, the little voice in the back of his had kept saying.

Hermione smiled, 

He grinned, Oh yay! This is going to be so much fun! she kissed him softly and said. I'm gonna go start planning it right now! and she hurried toward the elevator.

When she was out of ear shot Harry groaned, What have I gotten myself into?  
**  
Author's Note:** Thanks for reading, I can tell the next chapter's gonna be fun to write! I got the idea for it when I was at a nail salon, so I'm sure you can all do the math, although I can't because my math teacher sucks! Lol. Sorry anyway, thanks for reading! The more reviews! The more cookies you get! Lol. Love always, pottersweetie


	10. Finding Allies

**Chapter Ten  
Finding Allies**

Author's Note: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! You guys friggin' rock! I was having the worst day imaginable and then I read all those reviews and it was all better! Lol I wanna especially thank Sheilalein because you're review had me rolling on the floor laughing! Thanks to everyone for reading! I love you guys! Here's chapter ten! Hope you like it!

You kicked the stripper out? Lavendar asked.

She nodded.

You kicked the stripper out? Luna echoed.

Hermione laughed, 

Lavendar stared, glassy eyed at Hermione, Can I be you?

Hermione laughed again, thinking, _You don't want to be me, I'm friggin' stuck between a rock and a hard place._

I mean first you see the naked men, then you kick the stripper out, she shook her head. You never cease to amaze me!

Hermione clenched her teeth together, Lavendar, if I have to tell you one more bloody time that those men were not in anyway improperly dressed I will smash you in the face. Lavendar said.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke again.

So did they have rock-solid abs or what?

And Hermione reached for the nearest object to smack into Lavendar's face.

...

Ron, Neville, and Harry all sat on Harry's couch. Everyone had left the party and they sat, not even thinking about the mess all around them.

She threw out the stripper, Ron said, staring blankly in a daze.

I know, Harry replied, staring absently too.

She threw out the stripper! Ron shouted this time, still not looking at anything in particular. Are you comprehending this? he finally looked at Harry.

he answered.

So why aren't you mad! he demanded.

Because, Hermione was jealous, he grinned stupidly.

Ron groaned.

...

he said shakily.

She turned around, her hand still on the door handle, What is it?Do you realize where we are? he asked looking up at the big pink letters that sat above the entrance.

Of course I do, she shook her head as if he was being absurd.

He sighed.

She opened the door and walked in, Harry slowly following. Hermione walked up to a small desk, off to the side of everything else that a young, cheerful looking red haired woman sat behind.

Good morning, the woman greeted brightly. Welcome to Cindy's Nail Salon, how may I help you? she asked, flashing them a smile.

(A/N: Thanks Kell and... Cindy...)

Hermione began. How much does it cost for two manicures?

The woman's eyes looked from Harry to Hermione, her smile didn't falter, Two manicures should be about £16, she replied pleasantly.

Okay, could we have two now? she asked.

Harry looked at her as if she had twelve heads.

she stood up. Follow me, she said, beginning to walk into the salon more.

Hermione followed her closely, but Harry was a bit hesitant, yet he followed all the same.

Hey, Michelle, Jack? the woman called to a man and a woman sitting behind to small tables with nail supplies on them. I have some clients for you two. a woman with blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun, smiled at them.

I'll leave you at it then, and with one last smile she walked away.

Hi, I'm Michelle, the woman with the blonde hair extended her hand out for Hermione.

Hermione, nice to meet you, she said, shaking it.

Michelle looked at Harry who was still a little dazed but stretched out his hand, H-Harry, good to meet you.

She nodded at him.

Hello, I'm Jack, the man cut in, he was tall, wiry, and had dark hair.

was all Hermione said and shook his hand as well.

Then Jack reached out his hand for Harry, who took it slowly.

After everyone was introduced they sat down, and Harry unfortunately had to get his nails done by Jack.

Oh you're a handsome one aren't you, Jack trilled as he began filing Harry's nails.

Harry's eyes widened, And modest, that's just adorable!

Hermione pressed her lips firmly together as she intently listened to the conversation.

I guess... Uh Jack, Harry said helplessly.

Oh sweetie, call me Jackie, all my friends do, he smile.

Right, er, whatever you say, he smiled nervously.

_I'll get through this for Hermione, I'll get through this for Hermione, she was jealous, she's hot, she was jealous... _He kept telling himself.

Oh bugger! Michelle said and Hermione looked at her.

What's wrong? she asked.

I've just remembered all of my nail supplies are being replaced, we'll have to move to Jenny's table, she's not here anyway, she stood up.

Oh ok, Hermione nodded and stood up as well.

And they moved to a table all the way across the room.

Oh shit.

Was all Harry was thinking.

...

About fifteen minutes later Harry and Jack were sitting there in an awkward silence while Michelle and Hermione chatted away.

Well this is awkward, Jack joked and gave a little laugh.

Harry smiled politely.

Currently Jack was fixing up Harry's cuticles and he continued talking.

You have such soft hands.

_Oh boy.  
_  
Such nice nails.  
_  
God help me._

Such strong, big hands.That's it! Harry stood up.

No, no, no, now calm down, he said and Harry sat back down.

Apparently you're a little on edge right now, you want a back rub, it's free-Alright. Why don't you tell me about you and her, he nodded towards Hermione. What's your guys' story?

Harry sighed.

We met a few days ago, nine days to be exact, and Ron and Neville were all Oh you can't hold onto women' and then the bet- Jack interrupted.

Shit, oh shit. I wasn't supposed to say anything about that, do you think she heard? he swiftly turned to see Hermione and luckily she was still listening to Michelle twittering on.

Don't worry, sweetie, if you spilled your troubles out right here I wouldn't say a word.

And so Harry did.

...

So is that your boyfriend? Michelle asked Hermione.

Who Harry? she turned her head a little to catch a glimpse of him having what looked like a heated conversation with Jack. I don't know...You don't know? she questioned.

Hermione sighed, she needed to talk to someone, finding Lavendar and Luna unworthy candidates she asked Michelle, If I tell you something will you promise not to mention it while Harry's here? she put her hand up, to reveal she hadn't crossed any fingers.

So Hermione told her everything, from meeting at the bar, to the the Men's Club, right down kicking the stripper out.

When she had finished she said, And I need to finish off this bet and prove to Luna that she's a beautiful person and that I can lose a guy even if I act like a moron, ass, bitch.Why don't you just call off the bet, you obviously like him, £50 isn't that important, she said knowingly.

I don't like him! she shouted, but not loud enough for Harry to hear.

Stop lying to yourself!I'm not!Riiiight! You're falling for the guy, and if he's stuck around this long then apparently he likes you too.

Hermione laughed, But I don't like him.Uh huh, whatever.So even though she's acted like a weirdo I just can't go away, even though part of me desperately wants to call this off, Harry finished.

What's keeping you with her? Jack asked.

The fact that I want the Greene case, and the fact that I know there's a normal Hermione in there somewhere, I've seen that side the first night I met her, I know it's there. Even if she is a little weird, I still kind of like her... he smiled.

That's so cute! Jack squealed.

...

Hermione and Harry stood at the front desk after paying for their manicures, saying good-bye to Jack and Michelle.

Thank you, for everything, Hermione said.

Michelle smiled at Hermione and said. Come back soon!Oh we definitely will! she smiled.

Yes don't be strangers! Jack added.

Hermione looked at him warmly, We wont, thanks again.Yes, thank you, Harry cut in.

Anytime, luv, Jack told him.

Hermione was about to say good-bye and turn around but instead she heard someone shout her name.

Hermione, dear!

With knotted eyebrows and turned to the front door of the nail salon.

she gulped. Darling, what are you doing here? she came up to Hermione and gave her a hug.

I'm here with my... friend, Harry, when her mother released her, they both looked at Harry.

Oh isn't that lovely, her mother said. Hello Harry, dear, I'm Hermione's mother, Joanne Granger, she extended her hand out to Harry.

Harry Potter, nice to meet you, he said, shaking her hand.

Hermione's mother gave Harry an appraising look.

Oh Hermione dear, I've been meaning to call you, we're having a family reunion this Saturday, why don't you bring Harry along? she smiled proudly.

Oh it'll be fun, besides you haven't seen any of your cousins in so long, she pouted slightly.

Hermione tried not to groan.

her mother smiled broadly.

See you later Mum, and she hurried out of the salon before her mother could say another thing.

Once they were outside Hermione turned to Harry.

You really don't have to go if you don't want to, she said.

he smiled. It'll be fun.  
_  
Oh great,_ Hermione thought.  
**  
Author's Note:** Kinda short, hoped you liked it. Next chapter, Harry's gonna meet the Grangers. YEY! Lol. Thanks for reading! Love always, pottersweetie


	11. Just Peachy

**Chapter Eleven  
Just Peachy  
**

Author's Note: Thanks for those reviews begins tearing you guys know how much they mean to me... Sniffle. Lol. I really couldn't tell you guys how many chapters are left but I'm guessing around five or six because I wanna go the whole two weeks and then maybe a few days after and we only need four more days for the two weeks to be up... So. I'll let you know sooner.. and then if there's a sequel... But you didn't hear that from me. Anyway! Here's chapter eleven hope you all like it! Thanks for reading!

Hermione lay awake that night, thousands of thoughts running through her mind at once, causing her to toss and turn in a sleepless frenzy.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit... What the hell am I gonna do!_

She stared up at the ceiling and tried to organize her thoughts.

_Okay, tomorrow Harry's coming with me to Mum and Dad's house for the family reunion. Now the problem is how am I going to act weird when we're there? I guess we could just sit off to the side and ignore everyone, no Mum would know something was up... I could act weird in front of my family and then explain it to them later... No... They'd think I was on drugs. I could- Oh sod it, I have no choice, I have to act normal. Problem solved... I guess._

Hermione bit her lip absently, her eyes soon widening.

_What if he tells Mum and Dad about all the weird stuff I did!_

I'm too young for this much worrying.

...

Harry lay awake in bed, millions of thought whizzing around in his mind.

_Why did I agree to going? I could've easily said Oh no, I wish I could, but I something to do sorry'-_

**You would've broken her little heart.**

_Riiight. But this is going to be unbearable, if she's weird, imagine how weird her family is!_

**Oh that's mean.**

_I reaaaaally wish I hadn't agreed to going... Can someone please tell me why I agreed to this!_

**Because you love her.**

_No... NO._

...

Harry slowly pulled up to the curb in front of the Granger's big, brick house.

Hermione took a deep breath, _Here goes nothing. _And she got out of the car.

Harry followed suit, at the exact same time thinking, _Here goes nothing._

Hermione began walking across the street to a big white house with blue shutters, he obediently walked behind her. She didn't go towards the house, but walked around it and entered a large backyard.

Taking one last deep breath they started walking towards the crowd that was standing around a pool, this was Hermione's family.

Hermione, sweetie! We were all beginning to think you weren't going to show! she laughed. And Harry, I'm so happy you could make it! she turned and smiled at him.

Before Harry could say a thing an older man with grayish brown hair and glasses approached them, Harry, who's Harry?Dad, this is my boyfriend, Harry. Harry this is my father, Jonathan Granger, she introduced them.

Harry's ears perked at the word boyfriend but he kept his cool, Nice to meet you Mr. Granger, he stretched his hand out for the older man to take, which he did, reluctantly.

Boyfriend, eh? her father asked.

But before anyone could respond (thank God) they heard another voice, and they all turned to see a man, looking in his late twenties, with messy brown hair, running toward them.

Hermione shouted as her eyes lit up.

He ran over to them and Hermione immediately threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Harry stood there and watched, feeling slightly ticked but he didn't know why.  
**  
Cough Jealousy! Cough**  
_  
I am NOT jealous! _

**Shut the hell up! You know you are!  
**  
_No I'm Not!_  
**  
Yes you are!**

_NO I'M NOT!_  
**  
Yeah you kind of are...  
**  
_Fine... Maybe I am.._  
**  
Ha.**

When Hermione let go of him, she turned to Harry and said, Harry this is my big brother, William.

Harry almost blurted out, OH THANK GOD!' but bit his tongue, then said, Harry Potter, nice to meet you.

William gave him a friendly smile, Nice to meet you too, and they shook hands.

AUNT HARMONY! Daddy, it's Aunt Harmony! they heard a little girl shout.

And a little girl with blonde curls ran up to Hermione and hugged her legs.

Oh hello, is that Becky? Hermione looked at the little girl.

Yes, it's me! Hi Aunt Harmony!Becky I told you, it's Aunt Hermione, Aunt Hermione, a man with blonde hair came up to them.

Logan, my name isn't that easy to say, Hermione laughed, picking up the six year old. You can call me whatever you want.

Becky laughed and said, Even Hermes, did you know he was the messenger of the gods and he led the dead to the River Styx so they could go to Hades.

Hermione placed the little girl on the ground, Is that so? she looked as if she had no idea.

Harry smiled and almost laughed as he watched her soft nature around the little girl.

Hermione looked up to her brother, It was NOT my idea to read her mythology! he said, looking severely at Hermione.

I didn't tell her that though, Hermione said defensively.

Daddy did you know we have an excellent internet connection? the little girl asked.

Harry couldn't really hear much after that, he just stared at her, transfixed.

He realized now that she had a certain air about her that he liked, a certain confidence that he wanted to drink in. Somehow she had lost that air about her in the last couple of days, all that time when she was acting odd and somewhat unsure of herself. But now, now she was acting the same as when he first met her, she was confident and was so sure of herself... And he loved that.

Harry snapped into his thoughts when Hermione began talking to him, Harry, I'm gonna go say hello to my aunt, d'you wanna come? of course you could always sit here staring into space, she joked.

He was about to reply with a yes' but Hermione's brother, William cut in, Herms, I'm sure Harry doesn't want to talk Great Aunt Agnes, he smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her brother.

We'll hang with him until you get back, William offered, shooting Logan a knowing glance.

Logan caught on quick. We'll hang with him. Hermione said. I won't be long.

Harry looked from one Granger brother to another, not knowing whether he should be relieved for scared.

Harry let's have a little chat, William said.

Yeah, and take a nice little walk, declared Logan, and they began walking around the yard, Harry following helplessly.

Harry knew now, that he indeed should be afraid, very afraid.

...

Hermione finished talking with her great aunt and then went to find Harry, she then spotted him walking with her brothers and she kind of froze. They were giving him The Talk'. The If-You-So-Much-As-Touch-My-Little-Sister-In-Any-Inappropriate-Way-I-Will-Kill-You' talk... I think they were a little late for that.

She didn't make any move to go save him from torture, instead she watched from afar. And from the look on his face they were either saying If you break her heart, I'll break your neck' or You're extremely hot' and Hermione was betting on the first one.

She laughed inwardly and bit her lip. He was so cute. His hair was so messy, his eyes were so bright and amazing, his scared expression was enough to make her melt. She didn't want anything more than to go up to him and smother him with kisses.

But she didn't like him, didn't like him at all.

...

So Harry, Logan began, putting a friendly arm around Harry's shoulder. How long have you and Hermione been seeing each other? he questioned.

Harry really didn't know how to answer, should he lie? should he tell the truth? he really wasn't sure what Hermione wanted.

... Er- he began but was cut off by William.

You haven't touched her in any inappropriate way have you? he demanded.

Harry was about to say, Define inappropriate' but decided against it, he stayed quiet.

I'll take that as a yes, Logan began looking angrily at Harry.

No, no! I haven't touched her... In anyway she wouldn't be comfortable with... he quickly said.

Well it's not like he was lying.

Hermione's brothers eyed suspiciously, he smiled in hopes of what looked like a safe smile.

There was a silence that was almost unbearable as the Granger brothers thought of something to ask him, finally it was broken by Logan, So... What do you do for a living?

What was he supposed to say, I'm an AUROR!' so he blurted out, I fight crime. William interjected.

Harry nodded.

...

Hermione felt that he had suffered enough and hurried over to them.

Hey guys, Hermione said, sneaking up behind them.

They all shot around to look at her.

Woah, a little jumpy aren't we? she joked. What've you guys been talking about?Nothing much, William smiled.

Yeah, you know, the usual, Logan said sweetly.

Hermione said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Harry looked at her, trying to hide the scared expression on his face.

Hermione bit away a laugh, Come on, Harry, I didn't bring you here for my brothers to hog you, she took hold of his hand and pulled him over to where everyone else was sitting around the pool.

They sat down on patio chairs as her uncle greeted her, Hermione! We were just talking about you! he smiled. Remember the time when you stuck your head in the toilet!

Hermione's eyes widened, she shut her mouth, and she went bright red.

she said meekly.

Yes, it was the time when you were 5 or six and we said Hermione go was your hair' because you got that hair salon toy center and instead you stuck it into the toilet! her whole family laughed heartily.

Hermione turned even brighter and Harry looked at her and chuckled.

She turned to him accusingly and hit him in the stomach, Don't encourage them!I'm sorry but it is funny! he grinned.

She groaned, grabbed his hand to walk off and pulled him away from her relatives; In the process she stumbled over a few running children and she and Harry fell clumsily into the pool.

When they had both surfaced and were looking at each other they heard Hermione's uncle say, Well, wasn't that stupid?

Hermione bit her lip in embarrassment but began laughing instead.

Harry joined in as did anyone who witnessed the crash. He examined her carefully, her clothes were soaked through but she still had that confidence about her that he had missed, there were little droplets of water clinging to her eyelashes and nose, falling every once in awhile, and she had this goofy grin on her face.

He didn't care how weird she had been, he wanted her right then and there.

...

Hermione opened the door to her old bedroom and walked in, Harry close behind her. She looked into her full-length mirror and laughed, I'm such a spaz, she said.

Harry came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, Not at all.

Hermione was slightly surprised by his action but she didn't object. Once she realized the position they were in she wriggled out of his grasp.

_I'm not falling in love with him, I'm NOT falling in love with him!_

I-I'm sure you can borrow some of my brothers' clothes, they won't mind, she said hastily, making her way to the door.

Harry grabbed her hand before she could leave, she turned and looked at him.

He pulled her closer and almost jammed his lips against her.

At first she resisted but then she feel into his kiss.

When she realized they were moving closer to the bed, she pulled away, I'll get you those clothes now, and she walked out of the room.

...

Thanks Mum and Dad! I'll see you guys soon! Hermione shouted one last time as she and Harry made their way to his car.

Once they were in the car Hermione spoke up brightly, Well that was fun, she smiled.

Harry forced a smile and said, Just peachy.

**Author's Note:** I'm soooooooooo soooooooo soooooooooooooooo sooooooooooo so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been reeeeally busy lately, I hope you liked the chapter and I promise you'll have the next chapter very soon! Thanks for reading (and being sooo patient!) You guys rock! Love always, pottersweetie


	12. It\'s In the Bag

**Chapter Twelve  
It's In the Bag**

Author's Note: I know the last chapter wasn't the best but I was hurrying to update, sorry. Chapter twelve, hope it's better! Thanks for reading!

I should warn you, I'm not much of a horse back rider, Hermione told him as they made their way down a dirt path.

Harry laughed, That's okay, neither am I.

She laughed too.

I just thought it would be fun to go horse back riding, he shrugged.

I think it's wonderful, she smiled brightly.

You know how I am, he joked.

She laughed and shook her head, You know I would hit you right about now but I'm afraid I'll fall off the horse.

He grinned and replied, Lucky me.

The laughter soon died and they rode along the path in silence enjoying the woodland area.

The silence that was nice soon turned awkward and Harry decided to break it, I really liked going to see your family, he wasn't even half-lying.

Really?' she asked, somewhat surprised, after-all her brothers had given him The Talk'.

Yeah, I loved hearing stories about how you stuck your head in the toilet, he laughed.

That's not funny! she smiled helplessly.

Oh and the time you went to school with two different shoes on-SHUT UP! she laughed despite her tone.

Or how about the time you walked out of the grocery store with a pack of gum because you wanted it and your mum wouldn't let you have it and the alarm went off, he continued.

La La La La I can't hear you! she shouted but not too loud, in fear she would scare the horses.

He chuckled, Let's not forget the time you flooded the toilet in Wilke's Department store and ran out of the bathroom because you were scared you would get in trouble and it seeped out of the bathroom into the shoe area.You are a cruel and horrible person, she looked at him disbelievingly.

He laughed and shook his head, No I'm not.

She stifled a laugh and nodded, Yes you are, cruel and unjust! smiled at her.

Yes you are! Bringing up the most embarrassing moments of my childhood, besides where did you get all those stories? she demanded.

Your Great-Aunt Josephine. Did you know once you get her talking she doesn't stop? he asked.

Hermione actually reached out and slapped the back of his head, hard.

he said but laughed all the same.

Serves you right! she responded.

And I was hoping the fear of falling off the horse would restrain you from doing that!

Before she could hit him again he galloped ahead.

...

When she finally caught up with him he had stopped and was looking out over a large pond.

When her horse strode up next to him, stopped, and he when didn't notice her there she said, 

He looked over at her and smiled, Hey you.Watcha doin'? she asked.

he looked back at the water.

she questioned.

he glanced at her and she blushed. I have a question for you.My friend Dean is getting married in three days, I was wondering if you would come with me... As my girlfriend, he adverted his eyes to her again.

Before she even had time to smile she asked, Three days will be two weeks since we've met?

His breath caught in his throat, Of course, she replied, swallowing. I'll go.

Harry grinned, But that's sad, you'll have to lose him for sure at the wedding if you wanna win the bet, Luna said, sticking a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

Who said she was going on with the bet? I think she should just go out with him, maybe he's the one! Lavendar began digging into the large ice cream carton as Hermione's heart panged at the fact that she had to lose him.

_NO NO NO NO NO! I DON'T EFFIN' LOVE HIM!_

Oh I don't think he is, she shrugged. I'll lose him at the wedding, no problem.

Lavendar frowned and shook her head, And he was so hot too.

...

The next day at work Harry pranced into Ron's office where Ron and Neville were sitting and talking.

HAH! I have this bet in the bag! She agreed to go to the wedding!So? Who says she loves you? Ron asked.

She does, trust me.Oh you'll see, Harry grinned.

Little did he know they were all in for a shocker.

**Author's Note:** Short I know but the next chapter will be reeeeeeeally long. Hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon!


	13. Royally Screwed Up

**Chapter Thirteen  
Royally Screwed Up**

Author's Note: Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews! I love them sooo much! If you're wondering why I updated so quickly it's because I pretty much wrote this whole chapter in one day... I thought you guys deserved a quick update after all those wonderful reviews I got! I love you guys! Here's chapter thirteen!

_Okay I went through the whole ceremony without acting weird, I have to be abnormal during the reception_, Hermione thought to herself as she and Harry made their way into the banquet hall of a very large hotel.

This is amazing, Hermione said, looking at the huge dance floor and elaborately decorated tables.

Yeah, Dean and Hannah went all out on this, he told her, as he guided her to a distant table. I'm gonna go get us some champagne, will you be alright by yourself? he asked.

She smiled, I'll be fine, thanks.

As she sat there, watching Harry making his way to a bar across the room her heart gave another pang that made her almost cry.

_He doesn't deserve this, any of it,_ she thought to herself. _I'm throwing the bet, he's sticking with me even though I'm this weird, he deserves better.  
_  
Then he came back holding two flutes of champagne and he asked, Is everything all right?

She had to slightly force a smile, 

...

After the meal had been served and Hermione had at least 7 glasses of champagne Harry stood up.

Dance with me? he asked.

Hermione nodded, standing up and smiling. Harry led her to the dance floor where they began to dance slowly.

You look beautiful, he told her.

She blushed slightly, Thank you, so do you, she added, mentally smacking herself afterwards.

He laughed.

I mean-I know what you mean, thanks, he finished for her.

_Maybe I shouldn't have had so many glasses of champagne, I'm not very good with alcohol._

After they danced for a bit Hermione began to feel slightly lightheaded and a bit dizzy and they were barely moving.

_Hermione Granger: Dolt, git, plain idiot. I know I'm not good with alcohol even if it was champagne! I shouldn't have had so much._

Soon enough a skinny woman with curly red hair came over to them, Mind if I cut in? she asked.

Hermione was beginning to feel rather ill so she replied with a, she turned to Harry. I'll meet you at the table.

Then as she was walking back to the table it hit her like a ton of bricks. She recognized that woman Harry was dancing with, Natalie Raiden... Modeling for Vogue in the fall... Perfect hair... Perfect skin... Perfect teeth, damn perfect freckles... Friends with Alicia. Members of the Rich-Bitch Clan. Hermione felt sick.

She was beginning to feel so lightheaded she ignored any thought of Alicia or Natalie and ambled over to the table.

She grabbed a glass of water and gulped the contents of it.

_I am a bloody idiot, not only because I drank so much damn champagne but because I nearly lost the only man I've ever loved and I can't even admit that I love him... Wait was that a confession-_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone sit next to her, she looked up, thinking it was Harry but who she saw left her totally dumbfounded.

Alicia Beringer was sitting in front of her, smiling.

Hello, Hermione dear! she trilled.

Hermione smiled despite everything, Hi Alicia.Are you having a good time? she asked, her sugarcoated voice sounding too much like nails down a chalkboard.

Yes, great fun thanks! Hermione answered enthusiastically.

That's good, her eyes scanned the room and they fell on Harry and Natalie. He's not going to win the bet that way! Alicia snorted.

Hermione's ears perked up, she might've been drunk but she wasn't stupid.

she asked.

Alicia looked at Hermione and her mouth was hanging open but she still had a smile in her eyes, Oh I wasn't supposed to say anything!Alicia, what bet? Hermione asked more seriously.

Alicia looked as if she was contemplating whether or not to tell her, Alright I'm telling you this just because I care about you two, Hermione was too curious to laugh at that. Ron and Neville made a bet with Harry, if he could make you fall in love with him he would get a special case at his job and get a raise. I'm afraid he's been hanging around you this whole time just to win the bet... I'm sorry Hermione.

Hermione realized she had had a bet planned too but it wasn't like that. It was to show Luna she was a beautiful person and that Hermione could lose a guy too, not to win a case to get a raise in her job. Sure she would get fifty quid but that really wasn't her goal... And she actually thought he might've liked her.

was all Hermione said.

Are you angry with him? Alicia asked hopefully.

I am, but I suppose I shouldn't be, she replied, staring at Harry and Natalie dancing, not blinking.

Why not? Alicia asked sweetly.

I had a bet planned too, she answered absently. That I could lose him in two weeks to show my friend that it wasn't her fault she got dumped...

Alicia's smile grew, I didn't expect that, she said under her breath.

Hermione looked at her.

I said imagine that!' two bets in one relationship, what a coincidence, she laughed.

Yeah, coincidence, Hermione couldn't help the burning in the back of her throat or the hot tears forming in her eyes.

I think you should let him now how angry you are! Let it out! she nodded.

Hermione looked at her, You know I should! My bet wasn't to get a raise, I even dropped it recently! she realized what she was saying made little sense but she stood up all the same.

Go for it! Show that bloke what he did was wrong! Alicia cheered.

Hermione stomped onto the dance floor and walked up to Harry, Thank you Mr.Potter I've had a wonderful time but I'm sorry to say I have to go, she walked out of the banquet hall.

Hermione, wait! he called, leaving Natalie on the dance floor.

Hermione ignored him.

he called again.

He finally caught with her when they were outside the hotel, he grabbed her arm and turned her around, Hermione where are you going? she answered.

Why? What happened? he asked.

Your bet Mr.Potter!

He felt his face go hot, he swallowed, Bet, how'd you find out about the bet?That doesn't matter! she turned to walk away again.

He grabbed hold of her arm again, Hermione I was going to tell you about the bet-When? When you had won? Well Harry you can go to all your little mates and tell them you won because, congratulations, I'm in love with you!Y-You're in love with me? he smiled.

Yes but it doesn't matter now because I never want to see you again!

She began walking away again, feeling slightly guilty, she stopped.

I'm going to tell you the truth, I had a bet too, but it was just to show that I could lose you, to show my friend that she wasn't a loser... And even after I acted so weird and tried to lose you, you still stayed with me... And that's why I love you, but now I realize you only stayed with me to win your bet... So here I am, blinded and naÏve Hermione, she let a small tear dribble out of her eye. Goodbye Harry.Hermione wait, I didn't...

But she was already gone.

_Good job Potter, you just royally screwed up! Stupid prat._

...

Hermione knocked on the door, sobbing as she waited.

Finally the door opened and she didn't even try to smile.

Hermione, what happened! Lavendar asked.

Can I come in? Hermione asked, rubbing her arms as if she were cold.

Of course! Lavendar opened the door wider and Hermione walked in.

She made her way to Lavendar's couch and sat down, Lavendar followed suit, What happened? she asked again.

I lost him, he's gone, she sniffed. she trailed off.

Hermione, sweetie, isn't that what you wanted? she questioned.

Well yes... B-But I've realized how much I love him and I can't-I can't- she sobbed.

Lavendar pulled her friend into a hug, I understand, it'll be okay Herms.I've been so stupid! she shook her head and let the tears roll down her cheeks.

No you haven't, you just didn't know, you were blinded by love-

Hermione sobbed harder at this.

I'm sure if you went back to him and explained everything he'd give you another chance, Lavendar said, hoping to help Hermione.

Hermione looked at her friend and shook her head, No, Lavendar, he had a bet too. Lavendar knotted her eyebrows.

So Hermione explained the bet Harry had with Ron and Neville and by the time she was done Lavendar was almost in tears.

A-Are you sure? she asked. Maybe he loved you too, that whore, Alicia, doesn't know he stayed with you jus to win.Would you have stayed with me if I was acting that weird? she asked.

Well no, but how do you know he wouldn't? she rose her eyebrows.

Thanks Lav, but I'll just have to get over him, she looked down. Even if I don't want to.

...

Harry reluctantly walked back into the banquet hall, feeling both stupid and miserable. He walked up to the bar and sat down, realizing Ron was next to him he looked away.

Hey mate, how's it goin'?

Harry turned and looked at Ron, his face forlorn and his eyes hollow.

What's up with you? Ron asked.

She's gone, Harry croaked.

Who's gone?

He laughed, I told you she would run sooner or later, he took a sip from the glass in front of him.

No Ron, she loved me, she found out about the bet and took off! he almost shouted.

Ron almost looked guilty, Well that's good isn't it? I mean she was a weirdo wasn't she-No Ron, she just acted like that for a bet she had going with her friend, he answered.

She had a bet too? he was completely shocked.

he replied miserably.

Wait a second, how'd she find out about our bet?

As if on cue Neville stumbled over with a glass of wine in his hand and a stupid grin on his face.

Neville, did you tell Hermione about the bet? Harry demanded.

N-No, arghyoucrazzy?

Harry sighed.

I told Alizia though, he hiccuped.

YOU TOLD ALICIA! Harry and Ron shouted in unison.

YES! Gosh, d-dun yell so lowd! and he walked away.

Harry looked over at Alicia who was standing by the table he and Hermione had sat at, currently she was giggling and smiling with Natalie.

That little bitch! Harry growled.

But Ron was cut off because Harry had already begun stomping over to Alicia.

When Harry was standing in front of her, fists clenched at his sides Alicia looked up at him and smiled, Oh Harry dear, how are you?Don't you dare put on that fucking act!

Her face fell, What do you mean, pet? she asked.

I know what you did, you told Hermione about the bet, just to get her to hate me... You scum-faced bitch, he shook his head.

Harry I-No! Save it, I don't give a shit what you have to say! You ruined all of it, and if I ever see you again you better hide, he threatened her.

He walked away, leaving Natalie and Alicia speechless.

Harry hurried over to Dean, thanked him, told him he had to leave immediately, and that he hoped he would have a nice honeymoon and left.

He walked down the streets, he wanted to get away from the hotel, away from Alicia, away from civilization, period.

He was in love with Hermione, he had known it for a long time he just couldn't admit it to himself; Despite the way she had pretended to be and for who she really was, he loved her.

He sighed, hoping, praying that there was some way he could get her back, if she didn't hate him already... And then it hit him, like a herd of angry buffalo trampling over him, he knew what he had to do.  
**  
Author's Note:** I think you guys really hate me right about now. Why you would I don't know. Next chapter's the last one... Which makes me sad because this was fun to write... BUT! since you guys were such AMAZING readers and reviewers I have a surprise for you at the end of the next chapter... Cough Sequel! Cough Ya know... only if you guys want one. Let me know! Thanks for reading!


	14. When A Man Loves A Woman

**Chapter Fourteen  
When A Man Loves A Woman**

Author's Note: This chapter will probably be a bit short... Sorry, it is the last chapter though. Lyrics in this chapter belong to Percy Sledge. Hope you like it!

She stared at the clock, it was exactly 4:36 and she hadn't slept a wink all night.

Truth be told she hadn't stopped thinking about Harry since leaving Lavendar's flat, and she was still thinking about him at 4:30 in the morning.

Her thoughts wrestled each other as she tossed and turned. Maybe he actually did like her, after all he did smile when she told him she loved him...

_No Hermione don't be stupid, he just stayed with you for the bet... He never actually liked you...  
_  
She held back a sob, she felt she had done enough crying that day.

Finally when she thought she was about to rip her hair out she heard a distant voice and she was sure she had lost her mind.

When a man loves a woman... Can't keep his mind on nothin' else! He'd trade the world for a good thing he's found!

Hermione recognized the voice as a familar song but wear it was coming from she didn't know.

If she is bad, he can't see it, she can do no wrong! Turn his back on his best friend if he puts her down, the singing continued, at first she thought it was coming from her radio alarm clock, it did tend to turn on in the middle of the night at random.

She lifted her head off the pillow to listen more carefully.

When a man loves a woman, spend his very last dime! she knotted her eyebrows. Trying to hold on to what he needs! He'd give up all his comforts and sleep out in the rain, if she said that's the way it ought to be!

She thought it might be coming from one of the apartments next to her but then she got up and walked into her living room, it grew louder.

When a man loves a woman, I give you everything I've got, trying to hold on to your precious love, baby please don't treat me bad!What the- Hermione asked herself as she heard it growing louder in her entrance hall.

When a man loves a woman deep down in his soul, she can bring such misery if she is playing him a for a fool, he's the last one to know, loving eyes can never see!

Hermione unlocked her front door and opened it, revealing Harry standing there belting out the familar song as her neighbors came out and complained.

Yes when a man- Hermione ran up to him and covered his mouth with her hands.

Harry what the hell are you doing! she hissed, dragging him into her apartment, and uncovering his mouth.

And as soon as she did he covered her lips with his.

When Hermione realized what was happening she pulled back quickly and snapped, What do you think you're doing!Hermione I had to see you, I need to be with you!Why so you can win your bet? she shouted.

No, I threw the bet... At first when you were acting weird I stayed with you for the bet but then even though I couldn't admit it to myself, let alone you, I knew I was in love with you and I still am, he hesitated. And all though you may hate me and you probably don't believe me I still love you and I'll wait for you forever if I have to, he was breathless.

Hermione just stared at him, expressionless.

He looked at her with large hopeful eyes, then ran into the hallway and came back with a small potted tree.

I bought you another lemon tree, he put it down. Just please give me another chance.You love me even though I acted like a nutcase, embarrassed you in front of a bunch of people, made you do things against your will, and put you through hell with my family and you still feel that way. he didn't hesitate.

She shook her head, I don't believe it, as she spoke his shoulders fell but he didn't turn to leave.

After everything? After I admitted to my bet, told you I loved you, informed you that I never want to see you again because of your bet, you still had the nerve to come back to my flat, tell me you love me and you'll wait for me forever? she asked disbelievingly.

He didn't flinch, his eyes didn't falter from hers, and he answered, 

Her voice was growing shaky as they stood there in the dark, You expect me to just wrap my arms around you, tell you how much I love you, and snog you senseless?

He was beginning to worry she would turn him down, but he kept firm and replied, If you want to.And after I acted in that way for two weeks with you you still love me? she questioned.

Acted in what way? he asked.

She was now in tears, You know, like a complete nutter.I didn't notice, he said, almost in a whisper.

She let a sob escape her lips.

He walked closer to her, took her hands in his and softly said, I'm not expecting you to do anything for me, I don't even deserve you talking to me-But I had a bet too-It doesn't matter, he replied. The point is I don't expect anything from you. I just want you to listen.

She stayed silent and watched him with full, watery eyes.

True, I had the bet and when I saw how weird you were acting I stayed with you just because I wanted to win it, and I thought you were so amazing when I first met you that you'd be like that again. And even after you still stayed a little... Odd, I didn't care, I had fallen in love with you; And although I kept telling myself I was staying with you for the bet I was really in love.

A tear dribbled out of her eye.

I'm not saying you have to forgive me, you have every right to hate me, but... I'm sorry, he offered.

Hermione was quiet for a minute. After all she had done to him he was still taking the blame for everything... Maybe it wasn't all for the bet-

No I can't, she pulled away. I love you too much, I don't want to get hurt again! she shouted.

Harry paused, slightly taken aback, then whispered, I would never hurt you.How do I know this isn't another part of your bet? she spat.

Harry felt numb, fear was ripping through him like a current; What if she didn't even give him a second chance? What if she could never see that he truly, deeply loved her?

he said, tears threatening to choke his voice. I love you... I'm sorry, he cut himself off, in fear he would start bawling... What had she done to him?

Right at that moment Hermione felt a stab at her heart, she trusted him, she believed him, the bet was over and he was sorry.

Oh Harry, she quickly ran up to him and rapped her arms around his neck. I love you, she whispered, hugging him tightly. I'm so sorry!Don't be, he stroked her hair.

I was such an idiot, I could've been honest from the beginning-

He cut her off, It doesn't matter now.I love you so much, she said, wishing she had said it earlier.

I love you too, he answered. Nutter or not, he joked.

She pulled away from him and looked at him accusingly, smiling all the same.

I think this is the part where you snog me senseless, he said hopefully.

She laughed, I thought that was optional? she teased.

Well if you don't-

But he couldn't finish because Hermione had kissed him firmly on the lips.

... If you think about it, neither of them really lost anything... They had actually gained somethig...

But that's a different story.

The End

**Author's Note:** Well that's all folks! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you guys soooo much! And that different story'? Yeah... Now I _have_ to write a sequel! Winks Lol. Watch out for it, I'll probably have it up sometime this week/weekend. Thanks for reading! Love always, pottersweetie


End file.
